


Accident Happens

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Sex Toy（Mentioned）, Spanking, Top Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>酒后乱性！一个醉酒后又傻又主动却又在第二天事后很害羞的Jared！<br/>时间设定：2006年初，SPN第一季的拍摄进程已过大半。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01、

      “叮铃铃……”没玩没了的手机铃声不知疲倦地响着，还在睡梦中尚未完全苏醒的Jared闭着双眼慢慢摸索着床头的手机，挣扎着睁开一只眼睛接通电话，“Hello……”

      一出声才觉察到自己的声音有多沙哑，电话那头传来了Cliff带着些许怒气的声音，“嘿Jared，你在哪儿呢？都已经中午了！昨天Kim是说今天早晨可以不用开工，但是两点必须要到片场啊你都忘了吗？还有你和Jensen在一起吗？我给他打电话打不通，总之你们赶紧收拾好，半个小时后到片场！”

      Jared根本没来得及回话那边就挂断了电话，把手机凑到眼前才看见已经下午一点多了，“操！我怎么会睡得这么死。”

      身边突然传来了无意识的哼哼，Jared转过头正好对上身边人正努力睁开的迷蒙的双眼，一瞬间空气就像凝固了一般，两个人大眼瞪小眼一般完全不知所措……

 

**前一天晚上**

      Eric在他们下午拍完戏之后带给了他们一个好消息，“我宣布Supernatural第二季被续订了！”

      一开始Jared和Jensen接下这个剧本的时候并没有太多的把握能被续订，直到第一集播出收到了很多好评之后才想着可能有幸会被续订一整季，没想到的是他们竟然也顺利地被续订了第二季！

      整个剧组为了庆祝决定推迟晚上的戏，一起出去喝一杯享受一下这个美妙的夜晚。Eric、Kim和Winchester家的三个男人以及Cliff和剧组的几个摄像都一起去了离片场不远的酒吧。很显然的是，Jared作为整个剧组里年纪最小的人还没学会怎么控制自己在这种场合玩得尽兴却又能保持清醒。所以，在接近凌晨的时候Cliff叫了辆出租把已经醉得不省人事的Jared和还勉强算清醒能稳当走路的Jensen送到了他们的公寓楼下，一直看着他那电线杆一般的男孩儿整个人挂在稍年长的Jensen身上摇摇晃晃地进了电梯才放心地往自己的住处返回。

      好在现在这个时间整个楼道和电梯间除了他们再也没有其他人，要不然Jensen真的不知道该怎么向围观人群解释现在有一只大型树袋熊整个身体都挂在他身上还说着他完全听不懂的语言。Jensen扶住怀里的这只大型生物，甩甩头凑近墙上的数字按键眯着眼睛找了半天才找到他要去的楼层数字，还好他还没有醉到不记得他们住在几楼。

      Jensen费了好大的劲儿才终于把Jared连拖带拽地拽到他的门口，从Jared的口袋里摸出了钥匙找了半天的锁孔艰难地打开门，把Jared推进去转身关上门。Jensen刚一转回来就看到Jared闭着眼睛正朝着地面向下倒去，迅速地伸出手一把抓住Jared的衣服拽回来，结果用力过猛让Jared整个人重重地撞进了他的胸膛。

      “操！”Jensen一瞬间觉得他的人生就要完结了，而且原因竟然是因为被和自己工作了一年的同事撞死在了门上。

      Jensen想一把推开身上的重量，可是他又怕刚才的事会再次发生，只好轻轻推开Jared的后背让他转过身来面对着自己好让自己能更好地扶住他。这一撞让Jensen清醒不少，可是Jared依然不省人事，被Jensen转过身来的Jared闭着眼睛把脸埋在Jensen的颈窝。呼出的热气搔得Jensen整个肩膀一阵酥麻，他的双手穿过Jared的腋下正要把他拽到床上去却感觉到脖子上传来的湿湿的触感，“你不是流口水了吧Jared？”

      很快反应过来不对，不是Jared在流口水而是在舔他的脖子，“What the……”

      还未说完的句子被Jared堵进了他的喉咙，他回过神来的时候Jared正在亲吻他的嘴唇，与其说亲吻倒不如说是舔舐更合适。因为Jared的动作毫无章法并且一点儿也不浪漫，他伸出舌头一遍又一遍舔过Jensen丰润的嘴唇和下巴，嘴里还呢喃着：“好甜……糖果……”

      “Jared……”Jensen不敢推开Jared，因为他一定会像刚才一样摔倒在地上，他可不想把自己的同事摔成脑震荡，可是他又不知道该怎么做，“Jared，你先停下来，我是Jensen不是糖……”

      话还没说完就再次被Jared打断，这次Jared直接把舌头伸进了他的嘴巴开始真正地亲吻他。 _ _至少这次他已经知道我不是糖果了。__ Jared的身体紧紧贴着他，他能感觉到他们裤子下的性器都已经勃起正抵着彼此。

      Jensen是在Jared把手伸进他衣服里的瞬间才按住他的头终于用力吻回去，Jared修长的手指在Jensen的衣服下胡乱摸索，想伸进他的裤子里可是却又不知道怎么解开他的皮带和拉链，只是在Jensen的牛仔裤外一遍又一遍摸过他的勃起急躁地像个小狗发出了不明所以的声音。Jensen被Jared撩拨地早就起了火，看到这个傻瓜心急如焚又不知所措的样子更是让他想把Jared压在这里狠狠地操进他的身体。

      Jensen放开Jared的嘴巴笑着拍拍他的脸颊，“嘿，别着急。”

      Jared皱着眉头发出不满的声音，Jensen自己动手解开了皮带后正要去解Jared的皮带的时候，面前的人就已经低下了身子跪在了地上，一把拉下他的内裤双手握着他硬挺的阴茎毫不犹豫地含进了嘴巴。

      “Fuck！”突如其来毫无预警的刺激让Jensen差点儿咬断了自己的舌头，醉酒的缘故再加上Jared带给他的震颤让他整个人都晕晕乎乎的仿佛在云端上行走。

      低下头看着Jared像吃棒棒糖一样一次又一次地把自己的阴茎吞进嘴巴，Jensen此时此刻倒是真的有点儿怀疑Jared是不是清楚地知道他嘴里的到底是什么，因为他吞进自己阴茎的动作看起来是真的太过迫切和饥渴。眼前的景象让他和平日里那个爱笑爱玩爱吃糖果的大男孩儿完全无法联系起来，越想他越觉得自己是在趁机占便宜应该赶紧停止这场闹剧，可是当他低下头再次看到Jared舔过他的龟头的时候，上帝啊，他真的无法拒绝这张嘴唇。

 

      Jared在用力地吮吸了一下他的龟头后，他就毫无准备地射进了Jared张开的嘴巴，“哇哦！”Jensen不由得感叹，他已经很久没有经历过这样的高潮了，而且这也是第一次把精液射进对方的嘴巴里。

      Jensen拉起Jared还没来得及说话就又被Jared吻住了嘴唇，可是重要的是刚才不小心沾到Jared嘴角和下巴的精液此时此刻全都被他吃进了嘴里，Jensen推开Jared扭过头闪躲着Jared的亲吻。       Jensen把嘴巴里属于自己的东西吐到了地上推着Jared的肩膀不让他再把嘴巴伸过来，可是喝醉的Jared完全不懂他为什么这样做，只是奋力地想要再次吻上去却因为被阻挡而急得哭出了声。

      Jensen用手抹了一把嘴唇也顺带着擦干净了Jared的嘴角，“OK，我们把你弄到床上去好吗？”Jared再次扒住Jensen的脖子整个人跳了上去双腿环住他的腰，虽然他很高但是又很瘦所以Jensen倒也没有觉得特别吃力就双手托着他的屁股一路抱到了床上。

      小心地把Jared放在床上就要起身离开可是却被Jared勾住不能动弹，“放开我Jared。”

      Jared的手向自己的裤裆摸去，扭着身体哼唧：“难受……”

      Jensen顺着Jared的手看过去这才发现身下这个傻瓜早就把牛仔裤撑起了一个小帐篷，想到刚才Jared为自己做的，他实在没有理由把这个小傻瓜晾在这里，“好吧，让我来帮你。”

      Jensen解开了Jared的皮带把牛仔裤和内裤一起从他修长的双腿上脱下来，Jensen握住Jared硬得发烫的阴茎慢慢靠近嘴唇，在他还没碰到的时候就被Jared抓住了手伸到了他身后的穴口，“这里……”

      这可是Jensen没曾想到过的，他从来没有想过有一个他这个将近两米的大个子同事竟然会对他要求这个，Jared迟迟等不到Jensen的动作急得直哼哼却又不知道该怎么做。

      “Shh……我在这儿呢，让我来。”Jensen扶着Jared的屁股让他转过身跪趴在床上，终于Jensen能清楚地看到了他身后的穴口。Jensen掰开他的臀瓣不自觉地咽了咽口水，之前从来没有机会感受过，此刻才知道Jared有一个多棒的屁股，柔软又紧致的臀肉在他的手里——他已经不知道该如何形容这种感觉。

      Jensen伸出舌头舔上了Jared的穴口，刚一触碰到那圈褶皱Jared就发出了一声呻吟，Jensen像受到鼓励一般更加用力地舔舐着他的穴口，用舌尖一次次地戳刺着那个小洞。Jared的脸埋在枕头里发出阵阵呜咽声，Jensen能感受到身下人的整个肌肉都紧绷着浑身颤抖，他从来没有像此时此刻这样对性爱这般地渴求过。

      不知道过了多久，Jensen的舌头终于离开了Jared的穴口沿着他的臀瓣一路舔上去来到他的耳后，“有润滑剂吗？”

      Jensen低沉而性感的声音带着浓重的酒气让Jared整个耳朵直至肩膀除了酥麻什么都感受不到，Jared从枕头里抬起脸颤抖着说：“抽屉……”

      不错嘛，即使醉了还记得润滑剂放在哪里。Jensen起身打开床头的抽屉，翻翻找找只看见了润滑剂却没有看到安全套，家里准备了充足的两管润滑剂却没有一个安全套？Jensen暗自腹诽，看来他对他的同事还有许多需要了解的地方，至少这是一个开始不是吗？

      带着冰凉的润滑剂的手指伸进Jared穴口的那一瞬间Jensen差点儿就要忍不住直接抽出来把自己的阴茎操进去了，而Jared只是把自己更深地埋进枕头里，紧紧抓着床单的手背已经青筋暴起。没用多长时间Jared就已经能轻松容纳Jensen的三根手指了，Jensen抽出手指拉着Jared翻了个身让他躺在床上面对着自己，一只手扶着再次勃起的阴茎在Jared的湿漉漉的穴口轻轻地绕着圈磨蹭，另一只手固定住Jared的头俯下身子趴在他的耳边轻声问道：“你想要我操你吗？”

      Jared的屁股不自觉地向前伸只想多感受一点Jensen的灼热，双眼紧闭着沙哑着嗓子回答：“操我……求你了……”

      “想让谁操你？”

      “你……”

      “我是谁？”

      Jared此刻的大脑里没有任何有关的信息，他不知道他身处何地他不知道现在是白天还是晚上，他只知道如果身上的这个人再不操他他就会死掉。Jared被欲望逼迫的生理泪水从眼角缓缓流下，胡乱摇着头哭喊，“我不……我不知道……”

      “嘿，看着我Jared。”Jensen轻拍着Jared红红的脸颊，“睁开眼睛看着我，我是Jensen，我要你记住马上要给你一个绝妙的性爱体验的人是我。”

      “Jensen……”Jared睁开眼睛试图把眼前的这个身影聚焦在一起看清楚，他们的距离太近了，他的手指颤巍巍地抚摸Jensen的眼睛，“Jensen，你是Jensen，求你操我……”

      Jensen咧开了一个笑容，在亲吻Jared嘴唇的同时也把硬挺的阴茎缓缓推进了他的后穴，Jared的尖叫和呻吟全都尽数被Jensen吞进喉咙。因为酒精的麻痹Jared尽管已经很久没有做过了倒也没有感觉到太多的疼痛，两条胳膊攀在Jensen的肩膀双腿圈住他的腰身让他能更深地进入自己。

      而Jensen平日里的耐心在此刻全都消失不见，他的舌头粗暴地在Jared的口腔里翻搅，粗大的阴茎一次又一次快速且用力地在Jared的后穴抽插，精准地戳弄到Jared的前列腺，后背承受着他因为刺激而留下的抓痕。可是此刻他完全感觉不到疼痛，他只知道躺在他身下被他操弄的人有多甜美，他们的身体那么契合，那被紧紧包裹着的感觉有多么难以言喻。

      很快Jared就在完全没有触碰阴茎的情况下尖叫着射了出来，他的射精持续了好几秒，甚至有一些溅到了Jensen的脸上。当Jensen即将第二次高潮的时候他咬住了Jared的肩膀，Jared发出了一声短促的尖叫牙齿咬着下唇默默承受着Jensen在他的肩膀上留下牙印。Jensen没有抽出来而是射进了Jared的身体，Jared的双腿疲惫地垂下来，双手也放开了他的脖子整个人瘫倒在床上闭上了眼睛。Jensen在他的身体里停留了好久在听到Jared传来轻轻的鼾声之后才抽出来翻身躺在旁边给两人盖上被子，他的胳膊环住Jared精瘦的腰嘴唇贴着他的肩膀很快进入了梦乡。

 

****此时此刻** **

      Jensen很快就回忆起了昨晚的一切，而Jared只是下意识地把被子拉得更高挡住自己赤裸的身体怔怔地坐在那里，后穴传来的疼痛真切地告诉了他昨晚他都经历了什么，可是他依然记不全所有的细节，脑海里只有一些零零碎碎的小片段。比如他似乎有跪在门口给Jensen口交，他好像还告诉了Jensen润滑剂在抽屉里，甚至他还在Jensen的身下哀求着让Jensen操他……

      Jensen也不知道该说些什么，只好岔开话题，“刚才是谁的电话？”

      “Cliff，他让我们在两点之前赶到片场。”Jared因为嗓子痛只能小声回答着他，可是依然头低着没有看向他。

      “现在几点了？”

      “一点多了。”

      “该死！”Jensen掀开被子下床捡起散落一地的衣服随便地套上，Jared不自觉地转过身来看着他，看着他赤裸着身体毫不避讳地背对着自己一件件穿上衣服，Jared清楚地看到Jensen后背深深浅浅的抓痕，瞬间他的脸上泛起了红晕，他就算不记得可是也知道这是自己留下的，他竟然像个女孩儿一样在对方的背上留下了抓痕！

      “你也快点收拾吧。”Jensen穿好衣服转过身来面对着他，Jared立刻把头扭回去，Jensen看到了他的动作只是笑笑，“这件事等回头再说，我们片场见！”说着Jensen就拿起外套打开门离开了。

      Jared走进浴室水流从喷头滴下来，肩膀上传来一丝疼痛他这才走到镜子前看清左侧肩膀上一个不深不浅的齿痕，想起自己给Jensen后背留下的痕迹，“至少也算扯平了。”Jared揉揉吃痛的肩膀重回到水流下红着脸把手伸进红肿的后穴清洗着Jensen已经干涸的精液，越想Jared越觉得羞愤，又咬他又操他射进去还不给他清理……

 

      等到Jared急匆匆赶到片场的时候，Jensen已经穿戴整齐神采奕奕地准备他们今天要拍摄的部分了。没有顾得上像平常一样闲聊他们就被化妆师化好妆推进了他们要拍的那个旅馆小房间。

      其实两个人在之前就已经很熟悉剧本了，Jensen在Jared来之前还有时间又复习了一遍，可是Kim一喊“Action”，刚说了两句话之后Jared就卡壳了。原本Jensen还是很顺利的，可是在能想到Jared是为什么不在状态之后再面对着他说台词倒也真的觉得有些尴尬了。当这段很简单的对话卡了三次之后Kim有点儿不耐烦了，“嘿，你们两个怎么了？”

      “抱歉Kim。”Jensen看了一眼Jared后回答道：“就是昨天喝得太多了所以现在还有点儿头昏脑涨的。”

      “Jared这样我还可以理解，毕竟他酒量不怎么样而且昨晚也确实醉得很厉害，可是你不应该这样吧？”

      Jensen不知道怎么回答，因为Kim说得没有错，至少他能清楚地记得昨天晚上的每一个细节，而且他现在也没有任何宿醉的后遗症。Kim见他不说话再看看一旁低着头一脸犯了错的小孩样子的Jared也就心软了，“算了，休息一个小时你们去吃点儿什么乱七八糟可以醒酒的东西然后好好看看剧本，咱们等会儿再拍。”

      Jared点头道过谢后就离开了这个小房间进了他的拖车，Jensen都没来得及说句话眼前就没了人影，Jensen看着被Jared用力过猛而重重撞上墙壁的门摇了摇头，“唉。”


	2. Chapter 2

02、

      Jared离开了那个小房间径直走向了餐车，昨晚从酒吧回来后到现在他还什么都没吃，对于一个贪吃的他来说肚子早就空得能塞进去整个餐车里所有的东西了。Jared几乎把餐车剩下的所有食物每种都来了一份抱着四个大大的餐盒满意地回了自己的拖车，只有在吃东西的时候他才能让自己不去想昨天晚上发生的所有事情。

      Jensen坐在自己的拖车里烦躁地翻着其实已经很熟悉的剧本，他从来都没有过任何所谓的“一夜情”，他之前的每一次性经历都是建立在一段基本确立或者已经完全确立的恋爱关系上的，可是这一次他似乎真的搞砸了。在他把下嘴唇咬破之前Jensen终于打开了门向着Jared的拖车走去，这件事不说清楚之后的日子对谁来说都是一种煎熬。

      “嘿！”门并没有锁上，Jensen轻轻一拉就打开了门看到了嘴里正被食物塞得满满当当的Jared抬起头一脸惊恐地看着他。

      Jensen走进来轻轻关上门，把手里的盒子递给他，“你想来点儿吗？”

      Jared的嘴巴终于恢复了原有的功能机械地咀嚼着嘴巴里的食物，接过Jensen递过来的盒子。 _ _哈，彩虹糖？以为一盒彩虹糖就可以收买我吗？__

      “这是Shannon买的，想着你会很高兴看到这个。” _ _而且还是化妆师买的彩虹糖，Jensen你还真会借花献佛。__

      不管怎么说Jared可从来不会对糖果说不，Jared把糖果盒放在桌子上继续吃着自己餐盒里的食物，Jensen在Jared对面坐了下来，“我们需要谈谈。”

      Jared抬头看了他一眼什么也没说又低下头和餐盒里的最后一点食物作斗争，Jensen有些不爽，“嘿，说句话行不行？不要表现得好像我乘人之危占尽了你的便宜。”

      “但是你确实是操了我。”他不敢相信他真的对着Jensen说出了那个词。

      “是的，这点儿我不否认，但是我没有强迫你啊，完全是双方自愿的啊，而且……”Jensen停顿了一下，“你才是那个主动的人。”

      “我才没有！”Jared抬起头红着脸瞪着他。

      “不，你绝对有，如果不是你先亲我把我抵在门上吸我的阴茎……”

      “Jensen！”Jared的脸被气得红扑扑的，瞪大着眼睛气鼓鼓地瞪着Jensen，“你能不要再跟我描述昨天的场景了吗？”

      看着Jared被自己气得变成了一只炸毛的小狮子的样子非但没让他觉得自己错了，反而更加觉得Jared可爱极了。在剧组里一般都是他们两个人联合起来对其他的人恶作剧所以很少有机会能像现在把对方惹毛，可是Jensen却突然享受起了这个把Jared惹毛的时刻。他笑着继续说道：“我只是跟你解释清楚，这件事你不能全怪我啊。”

      Jensen说得没错，不管他怎么醉得不省人事如果没有他允许Jensen绝对不可能强迫他做任何事，实话说他也不知道为什么生气可是他就是心里不舒坦。Jensen收起了笑脸严肃了起来，“Jared，我们还要一起工作至少一年以上呢，你要是一直揪着这件事不放不仅是对我们对整个剧组也不好啊。当然我不是说我就是那种睡一觉起来后就能拍拍屁股走人把这件事立即抛之脑后的人，但是最起码别让我们之间那么尴尬，至少尽量表现得正常些。”

      “或者你想让我怎么补偿你之类的？只要你说出来你想要的解决办法，我会尽量去试的。”

      “你没必要补偿我什么，你又没有占我便宜。只是……我现在看你就和以前不一样了你知道吗Jensen，我们是好朋友，好朋友就应该永远是好朋友，不应该和性扯上关系的，如果真的扯上了关系那也应该变成情侣……”

      “所以你想让我做你男朋友？”Jensen打断了Jared断断续续的唠叨。

      “哈？”Jared一瞬间后的惊讶过后立刻反应过来了自己刚才说的话，“不，我不是那个意思，我只是说让我还能和之前一样装作什么都没发生过，真的没你那么容易。”

      “我理解，但是还有一整个剧组的人都等着我们呢，咱们一步步来好不好？要不我们现在先对对台词？等会儿拍的时候也不至于再让Kim生气了。”

      “嗯，好。”Jared擦擦嘴拿起剧本一边和Jensen对台词一边从盒子里不断取出彩虹糖一条条放进嘴巴里。

 

      可能是Jensen说的话真的起了一定的作用，下午再次开拍的时候虽然中途还是卡了一两次但是已经好了许多，Jared脸上很快又挂上了那熟悉的笑容。由于他们耽误了一天的时间，所以这天的最后一场戏一直拍到了凌晨，最后是一场Winchester家的三个男人和几个吸血鬼的打戏，动作并不难他们也没有用替身，可是多简单的打戏都免不了有意外的发生。

      在经过几次的走位之后大家都基本掌握了每一招一式的动作，检查好妆容和服装以及站位过后开始正式拍今天的最后一场戏。按照剧本里的内容，Jared在和第一个吸血鬼纠缠的时候没有注意到身侧被第二个吸血鬼拿着一根棍子打在了后背。可是毕竟和新来的演员第一次合作很难有默契以至于他们的站位并没有像预想的那样准确无误，客串演员理所当然地把手里的棍子当成稍微用点儿力就断的道具——事实上本该如此。然而今天的道具组可能有些玩忽职守而并没有把棍子做成它该有的样子，所以当客串演员拿着棍子用力向Jared挥下去的时候，棍子是断了，可是并没有打到他的后背而是他完全没有受保护的肩膀。

      Jared不受控制的一声惨叫后一个趔趄跪倒在了地上，站在一边的Jensen第一个反应过来这不是在演戏，跑过来一把扶起Jared的头，“嘿Jared？你没事吧？”

      Kim叫停了拍摄，客串演员吓得脸都白了，紧张地结结巴巴解释：“我不是故意的，我以为那个是道具稍微一用力就会断的，所以我的力度就稍稍大了一点儿……对不起Jared，你没事吧？”

      Jensen捡起了掉在地上断成两截的棍子查看了断裂的地方，“这个棍子不是该弄到差不多完全断裂的程度才能做道具吗？”

      一直以来都笑脸面对所有人的Jensen第一次口气里带着明显的怒气，一边的Kim都怔了一秒，转过头对身后的一位助手说：“叫人拿着医药箱过来看看。”

      忍受着疼痛的Jared听到Kim的话之后立刻抬起头来阻止：“不用了，我没事，我还可以接着拍。”

      “接着拍个屁啊！你额头上的汗水已经告诉我这可不是什么剪指甲不小心剪到肉的小伤。”Jensen毫不留情地打断了他的话呵斥道。

      Kim看这情况也是不可能拍下去了，就算Jared真的没事Jensen也不会同意的，更何况Jared看起来真的不像没事的样子，“今天不拍了，让人给你看看伤得怎么样，更何况还需要重新做道具，你就别硬撑了。”

      话音刚落剧组的医护人员拎着医药箱走了进来，跪在Jared面前打开医药箱，“把你的衣服脱掉我看看。”

      “不用了真的不用了。”Jared急忙摆手仿佛小孩子看到拿着针管的医生一样满脸惊恐。

      “Jared……”

      “我说不用了Jensen！”Jared带着一丝愠怒看着Jensen，两人短暂的眼神对视后又扭过头来对着医护人员说：“把医药箱给我吧，我自己回拖车看看，我保证没有什么问题的。”

      Jensen并不明白Jared为什么这么抗拒，但是他还是不忍心逆着他的意愿，“既然他说没事就没事了吧，现在也挺晚的了大家都散了吧，我送他回拖车。”

      Jared很想推开Jensen说一句用不着，可是那样的话只会让大家更加以为他有什么问题，只好任凭Jensen扶起他一路走回了拖车。

 

      “你可以……”

      “别他妈跟我说你没事你自己可以搞定让我滚蛋的话，在我不确定你的肩膀到底什么情况之前我是不会走的！”Jared还没说完的送客的话就这么硬生生地被Jensen打断了，可是随即他又觉得自己委屈，自己这么硬撑着一路回来拒绝让医护人员查看他的伤势还不是因为面前这个冲他吼的人吗！

      Jared也不说话生气地一屁股坐在了沙发上，不知是因为肩膀上的疼痛还是心里的委屈，Jensen注意到的时候他的眼眶里的眼泪已经不停地打转。Jensen顿时心软了，在Jared身边坐下来，“好了别哭了，让我看看你的肩膀。”

      Jared没有阻止Jensen脱掉他衣服的动作，脱掉了外套解开了他衬衫上的扣子轻轻拉下袖子露出他的肩膀，首先看到的是那一片不容忽视的淤青和比周边皮肤高出一截的红肿，“都这样了还说没事？”Jensen把衣领再往下拽了拽，看到了那个Jared这么表现不正常的原因，“对不起Jared，我忘记了你肩膀上的这个……”

      Jensen的手指轻轻抚摸着那个属于他的齿痕，刚一碰到Jared的整个肩膀不由自主地向后躲着颤抖了一下，“还疼吗？”

      Jared的眼泪因为这句话从眼眶里涌出，伸出手随意地抹了把眼睛摇摇头，此时的Jensen就像个做错了事的小孩儿一样愧疚极了，他从医药箱里拿出棉签和药水轻轻地为Jared擦拭。药水的味道很快在狭小的拖车里散开，有些刺鼻却也让两人更加清醒，片刻的沉默过后Jensen说道：“看这个样子你最近几天也拍不了打戏了，最多就只能拍一拍一些简单的对话部分。”

      “我没事的，明天还可以接着拍，我们已经耽误了好几天没时间再让我浪费了。”

      “至少明天拍对话，后天再开始拍打戏行不行？要不然你这个肩膀怎么能好呢？”Jensen不想像之前那样吼他，只能尽可能地顺着他来，毕竟对于今天发生的所有事情他都是有一定的责任的。

      “好吧。”

      Jensen并不是一个熟悉处理伤口的人，所幸在剧里的一些经验和电视上的所见给了他一定的帮助，小心翼翼地在Jared那一块受伤的地方贴上纱布，再温柔地给他拉好衬衫穿好外套和大衣。两人打车回到公寓后，Jensen把Jared送进家给他脱掉衣服细心地盖好被子后才离开了他的地方回到了斜对面自己的公寓内。

      时间已是凌晨，Jensen躺在床上却久久不能入睡，一场醉酒后的意外导致了一连串事情的发生，这才仅仅过了24个小时，可他们还要继续一起工作至少一年以上的时间……

      真是美好却又操蛋的一次意外！

 

      第二天Jensen醒得很早，整整一夜几乎没怎么睡，脑海里像过电影一般地不断闪回这一年里和Jared相处的所有场景，他们一起对别人的恶作剧、一起认真对台词……更多的还是那一场他永远都忘不掉的性爱。

      Jensen收拾好自己拿着Jared给自己的备用钥匙来到了Jared门口——因为怕自己会忘带钥匙所以他们在一起在同一栋楼里租下同一层的公寓后给彼此留了自己的备用钥匙。不过这倒是他第一次用备用钥匙开Jared家的门，Jensen蹑手蹑脚地推开门进去果然发现Jared还在睡觉，大概是因为肩膀受伤的原因Jared的姿势和昨晚并没有什么变化。Jensen给他拉了拉被子躲进了卫生间给Kim打电话，“Kim，是我，我想跟你说一下今天可不可以拍后面的简单对话部分的戏，因为Jared的肩膀还很肿有淤青，昨天那场打戏今天肯定没办法完成拍摄。”

      “你们去过医院了吗？”

      “没有，我昨天晚上帮他看的，不是特别严重的伤，今天尽量能消肿的话明天大概可以拍吧，他自己也坚持要拍，所以明天可以吗？”

      “可以，当然了。今天我们就不拍打戏，跳过这段拍后面的部分。”

      “谢谢你Kim。”

      Jensen从洗手间出来正对上Jared的眼睛，“抱歉我是不是吵醒你了？”

      “没事，我也该起床了。”Jared摇摇头从床上坐起来，“我听到你给Kim打电话了，谢谢。”

      Jensen笑笑没说什么，走上前来帮Jared穿上衬衫，“你知道我其实都可以自己做的，我还没有残废。”

      “我知道啊。”Jensen抬起Jared的胳膊小心地塞进袖子里，“我只是利用我的闲暇时间做一个好邻居和一个好同事。”

      Jensen一直帮着Jared收拾妥当之后一起来到了片场，Jensen让Jared先去化妆的拖车里等待化妆师，他自己则去了餐车为两人拿早餐，回来的路上碰到化妆师给了他一包糖果，其实他并不是很喜欢吃糖可是Jared喜欢啊，所以他还是很开心地接了过去。

      “Jared，你要先吃早餐还是吃糖？”

      “糖果！”Jared的眼神立刻亮了起来，和拿到心爱的玩具的小孩子一模一样。

      Jensen一副“我就猜到”的样子，笑着放下餐盒拆开一根棒棒糖，Jared恰好一只手拿着剧本另一只手因为受伤又不太灵活，所以Jensen也没有多想直接喂到了他的嘴边，而Jared也顺其自然地张开嘴巴含了进去。Jensen的手还停留在那根棍儿上面，而Jared还不停地发出“咂吧咂吧”的吮吸声，再加上Jensen这个低下头看Jared的角度……

      一股欲望随即在Jensen的小腹散开，“咳咳！”Jensen清了清喉咙，Jared吐出嘴巴里的棒棒糖抬起头一脸疑惑地看着他，“呃……不要发出那种声音。”

      Jared皱着眉头反应了一下后才意识到Jensen的意思，这时化妆师Shannon正好推门而入，Jensen就立刻把棒棒糖放到了自己的嘴里，Shannon开心地跟俩人打招呼，“Jared你没事吧？你的脸怎么这么红？是不是肩膀还在疼？需要我找医护人员过来吗？”

      “没事没事，只是刚才一路走过来太热了出了点汗，我的肩膀没事的。”

      看到Jared红着脸用拙劣的谎言跟化妆师解释着的样子，Jensen不自觉地笑了，突然觉得嘴巴里的棒棒糖还挺好吃的，甜甜的，就像此时的Jared。


	3. Chapter 3

03、

      紧张的拍摄进程让Jared有越来越少的时间去回忆那晚发生的一切，和Jensen的关系也差不多恢复到之前的样子了，早晨一起来片场，有说有笑地拍戏，晚上再结伴回家，一切都正常得不得了。可是Jared不知道的是在这期间Jensen的内心活动可是十分丰富，他不知道的是每一次他冲着Jensen笑的时候，Jensen的脑海里却是把他压在地上狠狠操进他的屁股。就这样在Jared的嘻嘻哈哈和Jensen的假装若无其事中，他们相安无事地度过了两周。

      温哥华的冬天对于两个来自德州的男孩儿来说显得太过漫长了，他们觉得已经穿棉衣戴围巾很长时间了，可是天气依然不见转暖，反而又连着下了几天的雪。下了雪之后虽然很冷可是Jared却意外地开心了起来，因为他可以揉出一个个雪球对整个剧组恶作剧了。好不容易拍完晚上的最后一场戏，Jared穿着大衣戴上手套就跑了出来随手抓一把雪向刚才的几位摄像师和化妆师扔了过去。Jensen从拖车走出来时就看到Jared已经被剧组一帮人围攻了，要不是Jared的身高实在太扎眼，否则他还真不能确定人群中那个被大衣帽子整个裹住脑袋勒住衣领阻止被雪球扔进去的人就是这件事的罪魁祸首。

      Jensen戴上了帽子拉紧了衣服从地上抓起满满一把雪揉成两个球瞄准他们的摄像师用力地砸了过去，迅速冲进人群把Jared拉出来拔腿就跑。身后的剧组人员停在原地大声骂他们混蛋，明天要他们好看之类的没有什么震慑力的话。很快两人就跑出了剧组人员的视线，因为这场戏是在郊外搭的外景，所以两人一路直接跑进了小树林。Jared停下脚步扶着树干喘气，“你来得真及时，要不然我今天晚上就要泡雪花浴了。”

      “你呀，要是没我可怎么办。”Jensen自己都没有意识到他说这句话时的语气和眼神有多宠溺。

      “那我就是这个剧里唯一的主角啦！”Jared咧开嘴笑着做出一个仿佛站在领奖台上的好莱坞巨星一般，满脸荣耀。

      “听起来可是少了无数的乐趣啊。”

      “切！”Jared撇撇嘴，低头看到脚边的积雪突然起了一个可能并不是那么明智的念头——这一点一个小时后他就会深刻地感受到了。

      Jared迅速地抓起脚边的积雪跑过来以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉开Jensen的领子丢了进去，只听得一声惨叫和接连不断的脏话。Jared因为太兴奋又着急，转身就要跑可是却没注意到脚下的树枝脸朝地倒了下去，幸好积雪比较厚缓冲了摔下去的力度并没有摔出什么问题来。正要从雪地里爬起来就被刚把雪球从衣服里掏出来的Jensen再次扑倒在地，“我以为我们不是说得很清楚了吗？我们两个对付其他人，而且我刚还帮了你，你怎么这么快就冲着我来了呢？”

      “我不就是顺手吗……”Jared的声音瞬间低了下来，Jensen整个人紧紧地贴在他身上，双手压住他的胳膊，他整个人都在Jensen的桎梏下动弹不得，“好了，对不起还不行吗，快点放开我。”

      “那可不行，你那么大一坨雪球直接顺着我的脖子滑下去了，那可真是透心凉，你一句简单的对不起可不能就这么过了。”

      Jared挣扎着想把腿从Jensen身下抽出来可是却被压得死死的，“Jensen我只不过是开个玩笑捉弄你一下嘛，你也没必要这么认真对不对？”

      “那我是不是也可以开个玩笑捉弄你一下？”Jensen露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

      Jared下意识地缩了缩脖子，“你是也要往我的衣服里扔雪球吗？”

      “我不喜欢那么简单粗暴没有创意的。”Jensen歪着头装作思考了几秒钟后又看向身下人疑惑的表情，“我记得你是怕痒的对不对？”话音刚落Jensen就把手伸进了Jared的大衣和外套隔着衬衫在他的腰部挠着痒痒，Jared尖叫着挣扎，明明很生气可是却笑得停不下来。Jensen压着他的力道也没有丝毫地松懈，一手在他的腰侧轻轻摩挲，一手压住他的胳膊不让他挣脱，俯下身子靠近Jared的耳朵轻声问道：“你喜欢吗？”

      “不…呜…”Jared又哭又笑地摇头不停地扭动着身子想要逃离Jensen不安分的手指。

      “不喜欢为什么笑得这么开心？”

      “那是因为痒！啊哈哈哈……Jensen你混蛋！”然而Jared的挣扎和叫喊不但没有让Jensen放开他反而更加想欺负他。

      不知是因为在这过程中两人的身体摩擦还是因为Jensen火上浇油般地在他耳旁吹气，等到Jensen突然停下捉弄他的动作时，Jared发现自己双腿间那个不听话的小东西竟然抬起了头正抵着Jensen的大腿根。

      Jensen瞟了一眼身下正抵着他的东西，笑着说：“你对这个的喜爱程度真是超出了我的想象啊。”

      “放开我，冷。”

      Jensen一只手固定住Jared的头毫无预警地对着那张嘴唇亲了上去，Jared的手抵在Jensen的胸膛被动地接受这个并不温柔的吻，不知是情欲作祟还是环境所使，Jared就那样张开了嘴巴默许了Jensen更深地亲吻。原本Jensen只不过是想调戏一下他，可是他突然张开嘴的无声邀请却让Jensen想要更多，Jensen的嘴唇覆在Jared冻得冰凉的嘴唇上，舌头扫过牙齿恨不得把他口腔里的空气全部攫取干净。他的手顺着Jared的身体来到了他的裤裆，隔着牛仔裤揉捏着已经半勃的性器，把Jared下意识发出的呻吟尽数吞进了喉咙。

      Jared的身体不自觉地颤抖，身下的积雪冷得像是要穿透整件大衣刺进他的脊柱，可是Jensen给他的触摸和亲吻却又让他由里到外地发热。在他快要被吻得喘不上气的时候才拍着Jensen的胸膛推开他，两个人愣愣地看着彼此都不停地喘着粗气，“我们，我们该回去了。”

      Jensen从Jared身上爬起来，拽着Jared的袖子就往回走，Jared被拽得着急忙慌地都来不及说句话。刚走到Jensen的拖车门口，就碰到了来找他们的Cliff，“我正要找你们呢，你们收拾好了吗我送你们回去。”

      “哦不用了，我们还要再讨论一下明天的剧本，你先回去吧，等会儿我们开车回去。”不等Cliff回话Jensen就一把把Jared拽进了拖车锁上了门。

 

      “你……”Jared才开口的句子就被Jensen的吻堵了回去，Jensen快速脱掉了两人的大衣和外套，把他抵在门上用力地亲吻他已经泛红的嘴唇。Jared的大脑还在飞速运转，理性告诉他应该在发展到不可回转的地步之前赶紧推开眼前的人，可是身体的每一个地方都告诉自己他有多想要。

      还没等他权衡好心里的那个小天平，Jensen就已经解开了他的皮带伸进了他的内裤轻轻撸动着他的阴茎，“啊……”Jensen好不容易终于放开了Jared的嘴唇就听到了一声喘息，他拽着Jared离开了门往沙发走去，边走边用最快的速度脱干净了两人所有的衣服，抬脚踢掉脚边的内裤和鞋子，推着Jared躺在了沙发上。

      “等等，等一下……”Jared突然出声阻止了Jensen下一步的动作。

      “你不觉得在我的嘴离你的老二只有一英寸的时候才后悔已经有点儿晚了吗？”Jensen没有给Jared反驳的机会就张口含住了他的勃起，这是他第一次给别人口交，毕竟在Jared之前他还是个妥妥的直男，而和女孩儿他也只是享受过她们给他口交，所以虽然没有实战经验倒也体会过不少。Jensen的手轻轻抚摸着Jared的大腿根，张大嘴巴努力含住他尺寸不小的性器，Jared的手想抓着Jensen的头发用力操进他的嘴巴，可是在快要靠近的时候又收了回去。他知道Jensen此前交往过的都是女生，他不敢轻举妄动怕Jensen不喜欢，只好收回了手用力克制自己的呻吟。

      Jensen在给Jared口交的同时也以同样的节奏撸动着自己的阴茎，他原本以为在吞下一个男人的阴茎之前会经过很激烈的心理挣扎，可是他不但没有反感甚至在含进去之后内心还渴望更多。 _ _操！我不是真的被掰弯了吧！__ 此时再想这个问题似乎已经有些迟了，Jensen清理干净自己脑海里乱七八糟的想法，直起身来拍拍Jared的屁股，“转过身去。”

      Jared听话地转过身跪趴在沙发上，害羞地低下头抵在沙发扶手上，Jensen是真喜欢Jared这么听话的样子，平日里见惯了他在片场到处乱跑搞破坏的样子，突然见到他这么听话地任他摆布倒是也有些不习惯。

      “腿再分开点儿。”Jared也照做了，Jensen并不是一个喜欢控制别人的人，但是现在他突然有点儿享受这个了。Jensen俯下身子掰开Jared的臀瓣，伸出舌尖舔舐他的穴口，“嗯啊……”Jared的身子整个软了下去，突然听到了车外剧组说话的声音立刻闭紧了嘴巴，可是Jensen不但没有停下来反而更加用力地舔弄，用舌尖来来回回戳刺着那个小洞。门外其他人说话的声音仍在继续，Jared甚至在那一刻都怀疑他们是不是要在门口唠完所有的家常才打算离开，Jared完全克制不住自己的呻吟情急之下只好张嘴咬住了自己的手腕。

      Jensen突然听不到了声音，疑惑地抬起头发现Jared脸憋得通红正和自己的手腕较劲，Jensen一把拉下了他的手腕，“咬出痕迹来明天怎么拍戏呢？”

      Jared想把手收回去可是又想到Jensen说得也是没错，恰好车外的说话声也渐渐远去了，Jensen也在这时伸进了一根手指，逼得Jared发出了一声更大的呻吟。Jensen亲吻着Jared的瘦得能看清骨骼的后背，另一只手伸到他的胸前揉搓小小的乳尖，Jensen很快又加了一根手指在他的后穴翻搅扩张。当Jared的后穴已经可以容纳他的三根手指的时候，Jensen的阴茎早就硬得发痛了。

      本想就直接这样插进去，可是Jensen一点儿也不想错过Jared不同于那晚的害羞的表情，推着他的屁股说道：“转过来。”

      Jared转过来躺在沙发上自觉地曲起双腿分开来，Jensen抬起他的屁股在他的腰下方垫上了一个靠垫，正要扶着阴茎插进去的时候突然被Jared阻拦住了，“等下，那个……润滑剂……”

      “我这里没有润滑剂，刚才已经扩张那么久了，我会慢慢来的。”说着Jensen的龟头就已经抵在了他的穴口摩擦。

      “等下！”Jensen有点儿不耐烦皱着眉头看着他等他再次要说出什么来，“还有那个……安全套……”

      “我的拖车也没有准备着安全套Jared，我是干净的。”

      “你怎么能确定你是干净的？”

      “我去年还是前年刚做的体检，在那之后我一直是空窗期。”

      “那你也不要射进去。”Jared突然更加害羞了，放低了声音嘟囔出声，“你不能把你的……留一整夜，我那天早晨就拉肚子了。”

      Jensen对同性的性爱虽说没有Jared那么清楚，可他当然也是知道清理还是必须的，“那天晚上做完你就睡着了，然后我也喝多了挺累的就没有帮你清理，放心吧这次我会帮你清理的。”

      “可是……”

      “Jared，你再这么啰嗦我就把你按在这里操到天亮！”不给Jared再说话的机会，Jensen就顶进了他的身体，可是只顶进了一个头部就进不去了，Jared咬着嘴唇说疼，Jensen看到这样的他也是心疼不已，俯下身在他的耳边轻声说：“放松宝贝儿，你这样我进不去。”

      Jared委屈地瘪嘴，他也想放松啊自己的身体可是根本不受他的控制，Jensen的舌头沿着他的颈部曲线滑过他漂亮的锁骨，不停地在他的耳后和脖子上印下一个个温柔的亲吻，Jared在这样的温柔攻击下渐渐软了下来。Jensen感觉到包裹着他的内壁也稍稍放松了些，笑着亲亲Jared撅着的嘴唇，把自己整个埋进了他的身体，“等下先别动，你太大了……”

      “谢谢夸奖，宝贝。”

      “别这么叫我。”

      Jensen没有再说话，只是一个劲儿地亲吻他、爱抚他，等到Jared完全适应之后才开始在他的身体缓缓抽插。这次没有酒精作催情剂，Jensen看到的Jared完全没有了那晚的主动，他一直都别过头或者半闭着眼睛拒绝和他直接的眼神接触，整个脸颊都是红红的，嘴唇也被咬得像是涂了女孩儿的唇彩。这样一直羞涩欲拒还迎的Jared比那晚更想让Jensen狠狠地欺负他，想在这个拖车的每一个角落里不停地操弄他。这么想着，身下的动作也不自觉地加快了，Jared的双腿环在他的腰上，咬着下唇在两个人的喘息声中接受他一次次剧烈的操弄。

      在快要射精时，Jared伸手向自己的阴茎摸去，刚摸到就被Jensen的手打开，“不许碰，你只能在我的老二上射。”

      “你！Jensen Ackles，我讨厌你！”Jared的胳膊被Jensen控制住不能动弹，可是Jensen不但没有生气反而还笑着说：“我也爱你。”

      “嗯啊，你快点儿……”不让触碰前面，Jared只能求Jensen再快一点再重一点好让他赶紧从射精的边缘中逃离出来。

      Jensen没有再逗他，加快速度用力地在他身体里挺动，每一次抽插都是全根没入准确地戳弄到他的前列腺，惹得身下人止不住地尖叫、呻吟。很快Jared就尖叫着射了出来，粘稠的精液一股股溅在了肚子和胸膛，甚至还有一点喷到了他的下巴，Jensen俯下身毫不犹豫地伸出舌头把他下巴上的那一点精液舔进了嘴巴。这个突然的动作是Jared所没想到的，有些怔住地看着那个还在自己身体里用力抽插的人，Jensen就在他疑惑的眼神里射进了他的后穴。

      射干净最后一滴之后，Jensen顺势直接趴在了Jared的身上，仿佛身下的不是一个浑身硬邦邦的男人而是一个大型的毛绒泰迪熊。Jared推推Jensen的胳膊，“那个……你……你出去。”

      “我刚操完你，你就让我出去！我还光着屁股呢，你也太没良心了，而且这还是我的拖车。”

      “我不是让你出去，我是说你……拿出去。”

      Jensen趴在Jared的胸膛，下巴撑在胳膊上微笑，“做都做过了你还有什么不好意思说的。”

      “我哪有不好意思？你快从我身上起来，我要被你压死了混蛋！”

      “嗯……可是我还想再做一次。”说着Jensen还故意地又用阴茎在他的身体里顶了顶。

      “不要了我不做了！”Jared急忙摇头要把他推起来，“现在已经很晚了，明天还要拍戏呢，我不要做了。”

      Jensen也就是说着吓吓他而已，他也不可能真的冒着明天迟到的风险再来一次，尽管他真的非常想，但是Jared的反应还是让他很期待下一次的。Jensen就着依然埋在他身体里的姿势直接把他抱起来进了浴室，进去之后才把自己抽出来，让Jared面对着墙壁撅起屁股朝向自己，看着自己的精液顺着大腿从那个已经被自己操得足够松软的穴口流出。浴室里狭小的空间对于他们两个身材比常人大一个号的人来说是有些拥挤的，Jared的额头靠在冰凉的墙壁，尽可能地告诉自己不用害羞只是让他清理一下而已，可是在Jensen伸进手指一点点抠出他的精液的时候，他的脸还是不自觉地发烫。

      “我可以自己来的。”Jared还是忍不住说出了口。

      “不想让我把你钉在墙上就不要说话！”Jared只好闭上了嘴，心里暗自腹诽，明明Jensen一直都是那么和善爱笑的人，为什么对他这么凶，而且以前也都一直很好的，为什么现在就要这么欺负他。

      在Jared心里默默对他骂了一百遍的同时，Jensen的脑海里也在打着自己的小算盘，上一次是纯属酒后乱性的意外，然而这一次其实是完全可以避免的，只是他在那个恶作剧里被Jared打乱了方阵再次做了一个可能一点儿也不明智的选择。他不但不讨厌还很喜欢，他也一点儿也不后悔，而且在他为Jared的后背打上沐浴露的时候，满脑子想的都是下一次他要怎么操他，在哪个地方、用什么姿势、操几次……


	4. Chapter 4

04、

      当同一件事发生第一次甚至第二次的时候，都可以说是偶然或者是意外，可是当它第三次再发生时，恐怕就不能说成意外那么简单了。而这正是Jared第三次被Jensen按在床上操得说不出话来时所在思考的问题。

      在那个雪夜的恶作剧之后，Jensen依然表现得像个什么都没发生过的正常人，可是Jared就没他那么轻松了，每次和Jensen对视就会不自觉脸红，好在一直有一个专业演员的身份时刻鞭策着他才让他没有在拍戏时把不自然表现得那么明显。就这样又有惊无险地过了两周，他们要代表剧组去洛杉矶参加一个采访活动，恰好也刚拍完一集，所以剧组也给他们放了两天的假，Jensen毫不犹豫地让Cliff给他们订了三个晚上的酒店，这样他就可以在参加完活动之后拖着Jared在洛杉矶玩两天，如果有可能的话顺便还可以做点儿其他的事。

      Jared现在才觉得他似乎落入了Jensen的圈套，从活动结束之后就是计划好的，刚好那天晚上刚好是他们剧播出的日子，吃过饭后Jensen就邀请Jared去他的房间一起看直播。两个人坐在沙发上肩并肩喝着啤酒抱着一大桶爆米花，这个时候Jared才想起来是Jensen主动靠过来的，看完他们的剧之后他们又接着看了别的剧，总之看着看着Jensen就凑过来亲他了。这一定是Jensen提前就计划好的，连润滑剂和安全套都准备好了怎么可能不是计划好的？于是十几分钟之后他们就变成了现在的这个状态——Jared跪趴在床上手撑着床头在身后的人一次又一次地挺进中放肆呻吟。

      “啊！疼！”胸前突然传来的疼痛让Jared尖叫出声，低头一看才意识到Jensen刚才咬了他，这才发现他竟然不知道在什么时候就被Jensen翻了过来和他成了面对面的姿势。

      “和我做爱这么无聊吗？竟然这样还能走神？”说着Jensen又用牙齿揪住Jared挺立的乳尖轻轻咬了一口。

      “不要咬了，疼！”Jared推开Jensen的头，因为疼痛而眉头紧皱地瘪着嘴。

      “你在想什么呢，竟然在我这么努力的时候还走神，你知不知道这是对我莫大的羞辱啊。”Jensen身下的动作也慢了下来，缓缓地一进一出抽插。

      “我只是在回忆今天晚上发生的事。”

      “然后呢？”

      “然后我就发现你今天晚上所有的一切都是故意的，都是为了把我拐上床。”

      听到这里Jensen忍不住笑了，“看来你还没有那么笨嘛，我还以为我都把你操傻了呢。”

      Jared瞪着Jensen，“你才笨呢！我就不该把你想得那么简单，还说什么看直播然后对彼此的表演提提意见，都他妈是扯淡！”

      “既然你都知道是扯淡了，那现在我们就专心干正事儿吧。”话音刚落不给Jared任何反应的机会Jensen再一次用力地顶进他的身体，肉体拍打的声音和两人相互重叠的喘息声伴随着电视里男女主角的对话，让偌大的酒店房间里都弥漫着淫糜的气息。

      高潮过后的Jensen面朝着Jared侧躺在他身边，腿搭在Jared的腿上丝毫不介意自己已经疲软的阴茎还紧紧贴着Jared的胯骨。Jensen的左手一直放在Jared的右边胸膛上，用指腹反反复复摩挲着Jared刚刚被他咬过的乳头，没有说话只是眼睛紧闭着似乎在回味着刚才发生的一切。

      就这样过去了七八分钟，Jared终于说话了：“你能别摸我的乳头了吗？”

      “不能。”Jensen依然闭着眼睛，头凑得更近了一点儿，嘴唇贴着他的肩膀亲了一口，“我喜欢你的小花乳头。”

      Jared知道他说的是什么，那张他们一起在化妆车里各种试装时他戴着假发穿着女生衣服露出自己贴上小花的乳头时拍下的照片，现在突然被提起来倒是真的有些后悔了。Jared侧过头来瞪着Jensen，“你这样我没办法思考！”

      Jensen睁开眼睛微笑地问他，“你在思考什么？”

      “你为什么要……”

      “和你做爱？”在Jared还在犹豫如何措辞的时候Jensen就替他接下了后半句话。

      “那不是做爱，我们之间……那不叫做爱。”他不愿意用这个词形容，因为他们之间没有爱，他不是他的爱人，而Jensen每次做的方式也不适合这个词。

     “好吧。”Jensen稍稍退开了一点儿重新换了一个说法，“所以你问我为什么要上你？”

      显然的是Jared也不喜欢这个词，可是比起做爱来说这个词更恰当些，“是的，而且还不止一次。”

      “因为我想，而且我也喜欢。”Jensen的手指再次滑过Jared已经红红的乳头，“而且你也喜欢不是吗？”

      “可是……”

      “你怎么还不困呢？要是还有力气我不介意再做一次。”Jensen把被子卷上来盖住两人，手搭在Jared的肚子上，“现在，睡觉！”

      Jared冲着Jensen睁大着眼睛瞪回去，可是对方已经闭上了眼睛完全不在意他毫无杀伤力的眼神攻击。看到他完全无动于衷，Jared只好放弃了询问，转过身背对着Jensen想离他远一点儿却被肚子上的手又拽了回去，挣扎无果后Jared无奈地任凭Jensen从背后紧紧搂着他。

 

      第二天两个人是被Jared不休止的手机铃声吵醒的，Jared把被子整个盖在头上捂住耳朵不去听那恼人的手机铃声，可是显而易见的是还有人比他更生气，Jensen一把扯下被子，“快点儿接通你那该死的电话Jared！”

      于是Jared生气又无奈地爬起身拿过床头的手机没好气地接通：“What？”听到那边的声音之后立刻睁开眼睛从床上坐了起来，“Chad？”

      Jared突然的情绪变化把Jensen也彻底从睡梦中拉了出来，Jensen迅速在脑海里搜寻这个有些陌生却又熟悉的名字，似乎之前从Jared口中听说过那么一两次，可是他们具体什么关系他就不得而知了。

      “你也在洛杉矶啊！那太好了！”Jared和电话那头的人的对话似乎聊得很开心，Jensen莫名地就有些不爽，“好的，我们晚上见。”

      Jared刚挂掉电话就被Jensen一把拉回了床上，“谁啊？”

      “我的好朋友Chad，之前一起拍了Gilmore Girls，他现在就在洛杉矶拍戏所以叫我晚上一起去吃饭。”

      “那我呢？”Jensen脱口而出之后也才后知后觉地意识到自己的语气多像一个没有安全感的小怨妇。

      “如果你愿意的话我们一起去啊，Chad很爱交朋友的，他一定非常高兴认识你的。”

      “好啊。”Jensen的手慢慢地又顺着Jared平坦的肚子一路滑下去在他的臀缝来回抚摸，Jared下意识地屁股往后撤就想要躲。当Jensen还想更进一步的时候，身下突然传来了Jared肚子叫的声音，“我饿了。”

      Jensen装作没有听到的样子轻轻松松地在Jared已经在昨晚使用得很充分的后穴伸进了一个手指，“我想先吃你。”

      “嗯啊……”Jared下意识地叫出了声双手抵着Jensen的肩膀露出Sam在剧里特有的让人无法拒绝的狗狗眼，“我好饿，我现在没有力气Jensen，我想吃东西。”

      Dean即便有多生气可是在看到弟弟睁着一双大眼睛天真地看着他无声地哀求后总会瞬间心软，而Jensen也一样，尽管更多的时候看到Jared露出这样子的表情后只会想更狠地欺负他，可是当Jared的眼神里是真的透露着不想的时候，他又怎么可能会逼迫他呢？Jensen无奈地抽出手指在Jared的肩膀靠近锁骨的地方留下了一个深深的吻痕后才罢休，“好了你去洗澡吧，我昨天看到这个酒店有一些看起来还不错的特色餐，我让他们送上来好不好？”

      Jared点点头在Jensen炙热的目光注视下光着屁股快速跑进了浴室，Jensen靠在床头拿起床头的宣传单慵懒地跟酒店大堂不急不缓地点好他们的午餐后也进了浴室。头顶传来的水声让Jared丝毫没有听到门被推开的声音，被腰上突然贴上来的一只手吓了一跳立刻睁开眼睛转过身来才看到来人，Jensen推着Jared的肩膀转过身让他背对着自己，“低头。”

      Jared照做了，Jensen双手揉着Jared头上的泡沫用指腹轻轻地按摩着他的头皮，自从7岁之后Jared就是自己洗头洗澡了，现在Jensen不但帮他洗头而且动作还那么轻柔，心里不禁涌起了千万个问号。他有好多想问的问题可是又不知从何问起，而且不知道为什么自从和Jensen发生过性关系之后，他的心里就对Jensen莫名产生了一点点害怕的感觉，所以他怕他又一不小心说错了什么，而他现在也是真的没有力气再经历一次性爱了。

      等到两人磨磨蹭蹭从浴室出来时，点好的午餐也刚好端了进来，午饭过后由于距离和Chad见面的时间还早，Jensen又提出来去逛街买几件衣服，拯救一下Jared真的不敢苟同的品味。Jared尽管不愿意承认可依然乖乖地跟着去了，在经过了两个小时的Jensen和店里各个导购员各种好心的建议之后，Jared终于耷拉着耳朵拖着沉重的步子从商场里走了出来。其实倒也不是说他真的品味有多差，他只是对这些很不挑剔，不过这倒也让Jensen觉得Jared真是很好养活。

 

      Jensen特意给自己也买了一身衣服，不是因为他缺也不是因为他有多想买，只是因为他想在见Jared的那位朋友Chad的时候能够看起来足够帅气。他也搞不懂他为什么莫名其妙地就要和一个不认识的人去攀比，他只知道一件事：当他站到Jared身边时，他希望在外人看来他们足够登对。

      事实证明Jensen穿得这么好看也还是有点儿作用的，确实换来了Chad的大大赞赏，见面对他说的第一句、第二句甚至第三句都是“你也太他妈帅了”这样的话。不过这都是在Chad飞奔过来抱住Jared并在他脸上很大声地“吧唧”亲了一口之后的事了，所以这个时候的赞美已经没有原本应该有的那样让他开心了。

      整个晚餐过程中，他和Jared坐在一边，Chad坐在Jared的对面，他仿佛一个巨大的电灯泡默默听着他们手舞足蹈地讲述着两人没见的这些日子里发生过的所有事。本来是一家很不错的餐厅，不论从食物的味道还是干净舒适的环境亦或是非常周到的服务来说都是一家让人还想再去第二次的餐厅，可是Jensen却无意欣赏所有的这一切美好，吃进嘴巴里的食物也味同嚼蜡。然而偏偏Jared一点儿都没有意识到自己对他造成了多大的影响，相反的是Chad偶尔会停下来和Jensen交谈几句问几句无关痛痒的话。一顿对Jensen来说并不愉快的晚餐过后，Chad提出带他们去酒吧，想看看和他分开后的这么长时间里乖宝宝Jared的酒量有没有见长，而Jensen只好礼貌地拒绝了他的邀约，“我有点儿累了就不跟你们去了。”

      “别这样嘛，多一个人也会热闹很多呀，我还想更多地了解你一下呢！”Chad自来熟地搂过Jensen的肩膀说道。

      “下次吧以后还有机会的嘛，我今天状态不佳跟你们去也只会扫兴的，你们好好玩儿吧。”Chad也不好再挽留，Jared还是一副茫然的样子，明明下午逛街的时候还好好的，怎么一顿饭吃得就疲惫了呢。

      Jensen回到酒店之后烦躁不已，不知道该干些什么来打发这无聊的时间，坐在沙发上喝着一瓶啤酒，可是脑海里就止不住地在想Jared现在在干什么，是不是和Chad很开心地谈天说地，是不是只喝了两杯威士忌之后又变成了一个小醉鬼……Jared的笑容、他的酒窝、他修长漂亮的手指……Jensen像中了一个诅咒，大脑里所有的空间都被这个男孩儿占据得满满当当。他败了，他原本以为他在玩一场不需要任何代价的游戏，可是现在他才发现早在不知不觉中他就把自己的心搭了进去。

      在他百无聊赖地斜躺在沙发上心不在焉地看了三集他并不知道在讲什么的电视剧后，Jared的名字在他的手机上亮了起来，一瞬间的诧异过后立刻接通了电话：“Jared？”

      “不是，我是Chad。”

      “Chad？怎么了？Jared呢？”Jensen立刻从沙发上坐直了身子，声音里多了一丝焦急。

      “他喝醉了，现在嘴里正说胡话呢，问他你们的酒店在哪里他也答非所问，所以我只能给你打电话了，你现在能过来接一下他吗？我现在把地址给你发过去。”Jensen听到了电话那边Chad的手忙脚乱，隐约中还听到了Jared哼唱着一些他不懂的句子。

      “好的，我马上就到。”Jensen挂了电话后穿上鞋子抓起外套就冲了出去。

      二十分钟之后Jensen到了酒吧门口，Chad扶着正在呕吐的Jared蹲在门口的树下，Jensen立刻冲进了旁边的便利店买了一瓶水扶起Jared的头给他喂下去，“别咽，漱漱口然后吐出来。”

      Chad扶着Jared的腰累得满头大汗：“他还真听你话啊，我刚才说了半天他什么都没听进去，你赶紧把他带回去吧，我搞不动他了。”

      Jensen从Chad手里接过已经迷迷糊糊快要睡着的Jared塞进了出租车里，跟Chad简单道了句再见就离开了。

 

      Jensen艰难地把Jared拖到了房间门口，从他的口袋里摸索了半天才找到门卡，Jared感受到有些不对立刻挣扎起来，“你干吗？你这个小偷放开我！”

      “小偷个屁啊！你看清楚了我是Jensen！”Jensen本来就已经很生气了，好不容易打开门拽着Jared的领子一把扯了进去。

      “Jensen？”Jared眯着眼睛双手在Jensen的脸上摸索确认，“你是Jensen，可是Jensen也是个小偷！”

      Jensen受不了他突然凑过来一嘴浓浓的酒气，用力地扯掉他的衣服问道：“我偷你什么了？”

      “你偷走了我的第一次！我隐瞒了那么多年的同性恋身份就被你戳破了！”

      Jared突然的吼叫震惊了Jensen，“你是处男？”

      “已经不再是了。”Jared刚说完这句话就闭上了眼睛向着Jensen倒去，可是Jensen实在是忍受不了他身上的酒气、烟味和酒吧里各种女人混合的香水味，拍着他的脸颊叫醒他一气呵成地脱掉了他所有的衣服推进了浴室。

      从头顶打落下来的水流让Jared立刻睁开了眼睛胡乱挥舞着胳膊，“我不要洗澡！我不要洗澡！”

      Jensen抓着他的胳膊没有丝毫放他走的意思，从架子上拿下沐浴液拍打在他的身上，“不是你说了算的Jared，我是不会让你身上覆盖着别的男人的味道和我睡在一起的。”

      Jensen往浴花上倒了些沐浴液用力地擦拭着Jared的身体，稍稍有点儿烫的水再加上Jensen的粗暴，很快Jared的皮肤就泛上了一层红色，“啊！好痛啊！”

      Jared挣扎的动作溅的墙壁和镜子上都是水花，Jensen转过Jared的身体在他干涩的后穴里伸进了一根手指，“我说过了我不喜欢你的身上带着别人的味道，如果不想让我在这里就上了你就别再动了。”

      Jared下意识地收紧了后穴把Jensen的手指绞得更紧，双手扶着墙壁呜咽，“我讨厌你，我只不过是和Chad喝了酒而已你凭什么管我！”

      是啊，他凭什么管呢？他有什么资格呢？在他还在思考着这个问题的时候Jared不安分地扭了扭屁股，之前因为疼痛的叫喊也变成了低声的呻吟，Jensen顺势又伸进了一根手指，另一只手依然拿着浴花不停地擦拭着他的身体。

      夜，还很长，而他的惩罚才刚刚开始……


	5. Chapter 5

05、

      在经过浴室里十几分钟的相互撩拨下，两个人从浴室里出来的时候都已经几乎完全勃起了，Jensen二话没说把Jared推倒在床上后快速地挤上润滑剂后掰开他的双腿直接插了进去，“Fuck！你怎么还是这么紧！”

      Jared紧皱着眉头，“疼……”

      Jared不放松Jensen也不好受，Jensen在他的锁骨边看到了自己早晨留下的吻痕，低头吻下去加深了那个痕迹，手指抚摸过他的乳头和他敏感的腰侧，轻轻一碰Jared就叫出了声，曲起双腿不停地扭动着身子。Jensen抬起Jared的双腿折在他的身前，他真的很惊讶于Jared的柔韧性，这么高的一个人竟然可以轻易地把身体折成这样，Jensen就着插入的姿势用力顶了进去，。

      Jared的酒已经醒了一大半，情欲也盖过了疼痛，不停地叫着他的名字，“Jen……Jensen……啊，再快点儿！”

      可是Jensen不但没有加快速度反而慢了下来，右手沿着他的腰侧滑下去用力地在他的屁股上打了一个巴掌，Jared猝不及防地一声尖叫：“啊！你为什么打我？”

      “因为你让Chad亲了你。”Jensen抬起手又是一个巴掌。

      “不要打了，好痛啊！”Jared抬起胳膊想要阻止Jensen，却被及时地抓住了手腕不得动弹。

      “这一下是因为你竟然没有意识到自己做错了反而还问我为什么打你。”

      “他是我朋友，让他亲一下脸怎么了！又不是第一次！”Jared不服气地吼回去换来的却是Jensen更加用力的一巴掌，“啊！你凭什么打我！”Jensen下手之后也才意识到自己的这一下出手确实不轻，这声音在偌大的房间里显得异常响亮，他的屁股上也印出了一个红红的手印，瞬间Jared双眼就泛起了泪花，“不要打了好痛啊，呜啊啊……你为什么总是欺负我！”

      Jensen缓缓把自己抽出来，只留一个头部然后再用力顶进去，Jared的手紧紧扣着Jensen的肩膀，Jensen庆幸的是Jared的手指甲一直都修剪得很短很干净，否则他一定会被他的指甲抠进肉里去。Jensen整个身体都覆在Jared身上，俯下身用热烈的亲吻堵住那张薄薄的嘴唇，以免再说出一些让他更生气的话来。

      想到在遇到他之前，Jared和Chad之前的关系那么亲密，可以任凭对方亲吻他的脸颊，Jensen就不自觉地胸口发闷。他不知道在此之前还有没有第二个第三个Chad会在未来的某一个时刻突然出现在他面前搂着Jared在他面前向他炫耀那些他不曾经历过的他们的过往回忆。本来在刚才听到Jared说他之前是处男这件事时他的第一个反应是愧疚，甚至是后悔当初没有多考虑就和他发生了关系，可是现在他想的却是还好Jared的第一次是和他。光是知道今天不是Chad第一次亲吻他脸颊这件事就已经让他如此不爽了，如果再知道现在他身下的这具身体如果之前还被其他的男人碰过，他真的不知道他还会做出什么蠢事来。

      脑海里的纷乱的思绪越来越让他生气，身下的动作也越来越快，每一下都是重重地操进去，Jensen不论是在性爱还是和平日生活里都是一个很温柔的形象，可是自从和Jared有了那次酒后乱性后，不知怎的他整个人都变得越来越计较、越来越控制不住自己的情绪、甚至越来越不像他自己。他控制不住地想靠近Jared，克制不了自己那份想要赶走出现在Jared身边的每一个人的情绪，更别说在Jared就躺在他身下时那个想要操到他下不了床的欲望。

      不记得他在哪里看过这么一句话：爱情会让你变成奴隶。而此刻Jensen觉得自己已经变成了一个奴隶，一个会因为Jared的一举一动而牵动着整个心情的奴隶，即便看起来似乎他才是那个掌握主导权的人。

      “嗯啊……”Jared美妙的呻吟打断了Jensen的思绪，正好看到他想要伸手碰自己阴茎的动作，立刻一把拍开了他的手。

      “不准碰！”Jensen的手压着Jared的手腕，稍微放缓了速度慢慢地挑逗似的一下下操着他，“只能在我的老二上射，要想被碰也只能我碰。”

      Jared的双手被Jensen死死地按在身侧，修长的双腿也被Jensen圈在腰间，整个身体完全暴露在Jensen面前，看起来色情又脆弱。“Jensen……你……”

      “我怎么了？”Jensen又一个用力重重地挺进了他的身体，松开了抓着Jared手腕的手，惊讶地看到Jared竟然没有动双手还依然放在原地保持着被固定住的那个姿势，Jensen的手指轻轻地滑过Jared的龟头，满意地听到了Jared一声急促的尖叫，“想让我碰你吗？还是只操你就够了？”

      “都要……Jensen，求你了……”当一个人泪眼朦胧地充满着情欲看着你求你操他，尤其当那个人全身上下的每一个地方都深深地吸引着你的时候，你怎么可能会说不？

      Jensen不紧不慢地一下下操进Jared的身体，大拇指的指腹一遍遍滑过他紫红色的不断渗出前液的龟头，动作是从来没有过的轻柔。可是现在Jared最需要的不是这种假装的温柔而是直接的粗暴和彻底，这般似有若无的触碰对他来说不是享受不是情趣而是难捱的煎熬。Jared的双手紧紧抓着纯白色的床单，泛白的指节和手背上突起的青筋以及眼角滴下的生理泪水无一不都表示出了他此时的状态。“Jen……Jensen，我坚持不住了，我想射……”

      “好，射吧。”Jensen没有再逗弄他，抓着他的双腿用力操进去，几乎是他操进去的第一下Jared就不可抑制地尖叫着射了出来。Jensen丝毫没有停下来的意思，甚至都没有放缓速度，他握着Jared胯骨的双手用力到整个指甲都快要陷进去。Jared在整个射精的过程中Jensen一直没有停下操弄他的动作，每一下都是整根没入，比之前的每一次都要用力，白浊的精液随着Jensen每一次的凶猛撞击不断喷洒，Jensen的手包裹着他的阴茎直到挤出了最后一滴才松开。Jensen也紧随其后伴随着一声低吼射进了他的身体，Jared的双腿疲惫地从他的腰间滑了下来，Jensen捏着他的下巴强硬地挤进去了一个吻。

      Jensen刚结束这个吻还没几秒，还伏在Jared的身体上轻轻亲吻着他的脖颈的时候就听到了从他耳边传来的细细的鼾声。Jensen看着已经闭上眼睛睡着的Jared无奈地摇摇头，手指把他汗湿的刘海拨弄整齐，轻柔地吻干他眼角的泪水，在Jared红肿的嘴唇上印下一个吻，唇瓣贴着他的嘴唇低声呢喃：“你怎么这么傻呢Jared……”

      Jensen从他的身体里慢慢退了出来，简单用纸巾给他们清理了一下后，侧身躺在他身边。Jensen一躺下，Jared就下意识地靠了过来搂住了他的胳膊，Jensen索性抬起Jared的头让他直接躺在了自己的胳膊上，拉起脚下的被单盖在了两人的身上，亲了一下Jared的额头也闭上了眼睛。

 

      Jared睁眼的时候眼前就是Jensen的脸，离他只不过一根手指的距离，“你，你醒来多久了？”

      “没多久，也就只是看你流着口水打着鼾还一直叫Jensen……Jensen。”

      Jared迅速从他胳膊上起来往后退了退抹了一把嘴角，“嘶——啊！”本来还不觉得，这一动立刻从下身传来了一阵疼痛，后穴的疼他不用问就知道昨晚发生了什么，可是除了这个以外屁股也疼，而且还只疼半边屁股，就连大腿根儿也是又酸又痛的。

      “还疼吗？”

      Jared摇了摇头，可是随即又想自己凭什么要撒谎假装没事啊，反正不管自己怎么疼都是这眼前的人造成的，所以立刻他又冲着Jensen点头：“疼。”

      Jensen真是不知道该心疼愧疚还是该笑这个傻孩子，“你转过去我看看。”

      “不用了，我……”话没说完就被Jensen按着肩膀趴在了床上，Jensen掀开被子一眼就看到了Jared左边屁股上自己留下的几个参差不齐的红红的巴掌印，分开Jared的双腿，用拇指指腹轻抚他红肿的小穴。Jared的屁股条件反射地往一边躲，“你别碰。”

      “对不起啊。”昨天晚上太过生气导致他没有考虑太多，现在过了一个晚上看见Jared红红的屁股和肿起来的小穴，Jensen愧疚不已。“不过你枕着我的胳膊睡了一整晚，现在我的右胳膊完全没有知觉，所以我们也算是扯平了吧？”

      Jared从床上坐起来，“我给你捏一捏吧，会好得快些。”Jared一边按摩着Jensen的手臂一边说道：“我想起来你昨天还打我屁股了。为什么你对我越来越凶了呢？是我做错了什么事儿让你生气了吗？如果是这样你告诉我呀，我给你道歉然后你以后能不要动不动对我生气吗？”

      Jensen调整了一下坐姿好让Jared能更好地给他捏手臂，“你还能记起来昨天晚上我为什么提前回来没和你们一起去酒吧，为什么对你生气吗？”

      Jared的双眼盯着Jensen健壮的手臂肌肉，从脑海里搜寻着昨晚发生的事，“我不知道你为什么提前回来，但是我记得你昨天晚上说什么不想要我身上有别人的味道还逼我去洗澡。”

      “我都说得这么明白了，你还不懂吗？”

      Jared抬起头来歪着脑袋疑惑地看着Jensen努力思考他话里的意思，“所以……你是不喜欢Chad吗？”

      “对，我是不怎么喜欢Chad，可我不喜欢他不是因为他本身，而是因为你。”Jared更加疑惑了，皱着眉一脸的不解，“我想……我大概是真的喜欢上你了Jared，所以昨天一见到Chad，我不开心他亲了你，我不开心你们一直兴奋地聊你们几年前一起拍戏时的趣事，我怕我控制不住自己所以就没有和你们去酒吧，可是最后我还是没能克制住自己的怒气。”

      “但是……你喜欢的是女孩儿呀。”

      “可能我没我以为的那么直吧，况且我要是真的百分之百地喜欢女孩儿的话，我就不会和你一次又一次地上床了。”

      “那不一样，上床只能代表身体的欲望不能当作喜欢的标准。”

      Jensen笑了，“你一个小处男懂得倒还挺多啊。”Jared一脸惊讶地看着他，“没错，你昨天晚上告诉了我那是你的第一次，我要对那天晚上的第一次对你道歉，如果我知道的话我一定会让你那天晚上过得更好些，不过我也同样很高兴我是你的第一个男人。”

      Jared沉默着没有讲话，他不知道该作何反应，Jensen的告白来得太突然，时间不应该是在他的屁股上还留着Jensen的巴掌印的时候，地点也不应该是在酒店里还沾着他们的精液的床单上。

      “你有过男朋友吗Jared？”

      “当然啦，呃……好吧，其实也不完全算是男朋友吧，就是上高中的时候和班里的一个男生一起吃饭、在没人的角落里心惊胆战地偷偷亲一下。那个时候我们谁都不敢公开出柜，说起来能在偶然的机会下发现彼此是一类人也算是一种欣慰和解脱吧。我们也从来没对对方说过喜欢和爱，只是短短一个月的时间他就转学了，后来再也没联系过。高中毕业后我就来拍戏啦，在这个圈子里就更不敢明目张胆地去和一个男人在一起了。”回忆起高中时的美好记忆，Jared的嘴角不自觉地漾起了微笑，可是说完后又无奈地叹了一口气。

      Jared侧过身体面对着Jensen问道：“所以，你是想做我的男朋友吗？”

      “我不是一个喜欢被贴上标签的人，但是‘Jared的男朋友’这个标签我很乐意贴上去。”

      Jensen说这句话的时候脸上带着笑容，像是一个正在设陷阱的老狐狸，可是却又显得异常地虔诚。Jared咬着嘴唇犹豫了半天后突然从床上跳起来冲进了浴室，“我去洗澡啦，这次你不许进来！”

      “嘿！所以你到底是什么意思啊？”Jensen从床上坐起来冲着已经关上的浴室门大声喊道。

      “我会考虑考虑的！”还没来得及再继续问，浴室里就传来了哗哗的水声，Jensen无奈地摇头，可是笑得却一脸宠溺，“这小子是要借着机会好好让我补偿他啊。”

 

      今天是他们呆在洛杉矶的最后一天了，好不容易能从片场逃离出来，自然不能让这美好的假期在昏昏欲睡中无聊地度过。午饭过后Jared提议要去博物馆，这种地方是从来提不起Jensen的兴趣的，上学的时候有时候学校会组织这种活动，而他不是想办法逃掉就是在博物馆附近的快餐厅里睡觉，可是现在怎么办呢？他只能听从Jared的安排，有时候想要被贴上一个标签也是需要代价的。不过幸亏因为他们时间有限，所以他们只能选择一个博物馆，要不然陪着Jared逛完整个洛杉矶所有的博物馆的话，他恐怕真的会疯掉。

      在之前Jensen就听说过Jared在学校学习特别好，不论是文科的历史还是理科的数学，他都很擅长，可是他从来没有机会真正地感受过，今天在博物馆里的整个下午让他真切地体验了一把什么叫狂热。一进博物馆Jared就瞬间忘记了他的存在，眼里只有各个展厅里奇怪又奇妙的东西。工作人员拿着话筒慷慨激昂地讲解几百年前的美国文明，Jared听得极度认真，而Jensen只是跟在他屁股后面不停地打哈欠。说实在的，这些东西怎么可能会比威士忌或者睡觉和做爱更有趣呢？

      “哇！这个简直太棒了！”

      “Jensen，你看那个多漂亮呀！”

      “世界真的太奇妙了！”

      几乎每去一个展厅，Jared都要把这几句话重复说好几遍，而Jensen心里就纳闷：他不是还腿疼屁股疼吗？不应该浑身都疼吗？现在怎么逛得这么起劲儿？终于他忍不住问：“是不是快要逛完了啊？这是不是最后一个展厅啊？”

      “不要着急Jensen，还有一个展厅就结束了。”

      终于，在半个小时后，Jensen拖着疲惫的身子被Jared架着脚步沉重地迈出了博物馆的大门。

      “你精力怎么这么旺盛啊？一个博物馆都能逛几个小时。”

      “要像年轻人多学习啊Jensen，要多运动不能整天呆在床上，要不然不到三十岁就有啤酒肚啦。”

      “我精力旺不旺盛你不是应该最清楚吗？”Jensen突然把脸凑过来，距离近到Jared都能数清楚他鼻尖上的雀斑，“要不我们现在就回去，我再让你感受一下？”

      “你说什么呢！”Jared一把推开了Jensen，脸立刻红了起来，“我们还在外面呢，我告诉你啊，不要耍流氓！”

      “哦，那回去就可以了是吧？”Jensen咧着嘴笑，丝毫不觉得羞耻甚至都没有一丝不好意思。Jared选择保持沉默，在这种情况下的斗嘴游戏里他是从来都占不到上风的，没理Jensen扭头就走，Jensen只好笑嘻嘻地快步跟上去。有时候Jensen觉得自己就像养了一只小狗，只要时不时地给Jared撸撸毛就能把他圈养起来。可有时候他又觉得Jared像只猫咪，动不动就傲娇了起来，要给好多好多小鱼干才能把他哄开心。

      可是，不管是小狗还是猫咪，他现在都还完全不属于Jensen呢，所以他还得随时做好“撸毛”和“小鱼干”的两手准备。


	6. Chapter 6

06、

      Jensen为了弥补昨天晚上的事，晚上请Jared吃了一顿大餐，他一年前初次见到Jared的时候对他的第一印象就是又高又瘦，可是在他见识到了Jared的饭量之后对他的身材更加表示疑惑。他从来没有见到过一个这么喜欢吃糖果的男孩儿竟然还能这么瘦，可又不是瘦弱，尤其是最近他才有机会意识到Jared的身材有多么好，每一处的肌肉线条都那么漂亮。越是这么想他就越觉得自己是真的喜欢上了Jared，以前和女孩儿谈恋爱的时候还从没像现在这样像个热恋中的花痴少女。

      趁着Jensen走神的这个空档，Jared端过了Jensen的盘子放到自己面前，像个抢食成功的小孩儿开心地吃着Jensen没吃完的食物。这不是他第一次这么干了，最开始的时候还只是他们之间的玩闹，Jensen也允许他动不动就抢走他的食物，可是后来慢慢的就变成了一种习惯，当Jensen吃不完的时候就会自觉地把盘子推给Jared，而后者也会不负众望地每次都把它们都吃得一干二净。

      今天也不例外，Jensen一路嘲笑着吃得撑到走路都晃晃悠悠的Jared，在经历了无数路人的侧目和七八个粉丝的中途拍照拦截之后终于到了他们的酒店。Jared站在门口掏门卡的时候Jensen就站在他的身后直勾勾地盯着他找门卡的双手，Jared找到门卡后扭头发现Jensen并没有要离开的迹象，犹豫着开口：“呃……晚安？”

      “等躺到床上了再跟我说晚安吧。”

      “啊？”Jared有点儿反应不过Jensen什么意思。

      “我已经把我的房间退了Jared。”

      “啊？为…为什么？”

      “因为没必要啊，干嘛还要多花一百多美金？”Jensen靠在门框上从发愣的Jared手中拿过门卡打开了房门，“我们完全可以睡一间啊。”

      “可是只有一张床你要睡哪里啊？”Jared跟着Jensen进了房间，明明是自己的房间可现在却觉得自己像个陌生的入侵者。

      Jensen晃晃手里的门卡指着屋子正中央的大床说：“一起睡啊，昨天和前天不都是一起睡的吗？早知道从一开始就应该只订一间房的，白白浪费了两三百美金。”

      “不行！前天晚上是你骗我过去的，昨天也是你趁我喝多了然后……”一说起这个Jared真是既害羞又郁闷，“总之是不行！嘴上说是为了省钱，谁不知道你心里就是想……”

      Jared支支吾吾说不出口，Jensen却还不依不饶：“想什么？”

      “你知道我要说什么。”Jared一屁股坐上沙发低着头嘴里小声嘟囔。

      Jensen倒是已经开始脱外套，毫不把自己当客人，“你放心，我今天晚上绝对不会对你怎样的，我又不会强上你，你回忆一下我有强迫过你吗？”

      Jared想了想Jensen说的倒也是没错，虽然可能最初的初衷不在他这里，可是他也从来没有抗拒过，然而就是因为他从来没有抗拒过他才更加不愿意和Jensen睡在一起。他心里很清楚，如果Jensen真的想要对他怎么样的话，哪怕嘴上说着不想要，到最后他还是会半推半就地回应每一个动作。

      Jared默默地在担心犹豫中洗过了澡，在浴室磨磨蹭蹭了四十多分钟才裹着毛巾慢悠悠地走出来，一打开浴室的门就对上了Jensen直勾勾的眼神，“你是洗澡呢还是在洗澡的空挡又自慰打飞机呢？”

      “我长得高要洗的面积比你大花的时间久不可以吗？”

      “好好好，你高你面积大行不行？”Jensen掀开被子拍拍身边的床铺，“上来吧，该睡觉了。”

      Jared犹豫着扯掉了腰间的毛巾，慢吞吞地爬上床，刚一躺下Jensen就趴了上来，双手握住Jared的手腕固定住他，鼻子埋进他的颈间轻轻呼吸，“嗯……这个宾馆的洗发水味道不错，我喜欢。”

      “你要干吗？你说你今天不做的……”Jared不但没有挣扎，甚至还脸红了。

      Jensen的左手放开了Jared，心理学说人如果在连续21天里每天重复做一件事，那么这件事就会变成一个习惯，可是他们之间才一共上过四次床，Jared就已经下意识地在Jensen放开对他的固定之后继续保持那个动作了。Jared自己没有注意到这个变化，但是Jensen看得清清楚楚，很难说他们两个到底谁更惊讶些。

      Jensen顺着他的胸膛慢慢向下伸进了他的内裤握住了他的阴茎，“难以相信在我之前竟然没有人对你有过想法……”

      “你怎么知道没有，他们只是没有你这么不要脸罢了。”

      Jensen轻轻一笑，“还好没有。”Jensen的嘴唇含住了Jared的耳垂，这一个动作让Jared忍不住惊呼，Jared心里暗自抱怨：不是说好不做的吗？

      就在Jared默默战胜了自己心里的另一个小人儿，已经准备好接受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱的时候Jensen却突然把自己的手收了回来，伏在Jared的肩膀上低声咒骂：“Fuck！”

      Jared还没来得及问他一句Jensen就翻身躺在了他身边，“对不起。”伸手拉起滑落到腰上的被单盖在了两人身上，关掉了床头灯，侧过身搂着Jared的腰轻声道：“晚安。”

      Jared倒是没有预料到这样的发展，他以为明天他就要痛着屁股去坐飞机了，而且他甚至已经接受了这个可能发生的事，可Jensen的做法倒是让他没想到。突然发现之前对他很霸道的那个男人其实在床上也是可以讲道理的。

 

      第一季的拍摄已经到了最后的阶段，由于之前因为活动和他们的一点点耽误，最后这一个月的拍摄进程很紧张，两个人没有时间也没有机会继续他们在洛杉矶那个未完的话题，那场未能完成的性爱。

      在这期间Jensen很想揪住Jared好好问问他到底对他什么意思，可是他又怕影响了Jared的心情之后耽误了拍摄，所以只能每天埋头在拍戏当中，尽量排满他的时间才能让自己少想几次他和Jared之间的各种事。就这么一直拖了一个月，他们才终于闲了下来，杀青的当晚两个人都喝得不省人事，被Cliff送回了各自的公寓房间。

      Jensen第二天醒来后已近中午，宿醉带给他的后果就是头痛欲裂。躺在床上回忆昨晚的杀青宴，他想起来他们每一个人都喝得很开心，他和Jared坐一起，好像还搂着彼此的肩膀不停地和大家碰杯，嘴里还说着感谢Eric和其他的导演们给了他们这个机会……他甚至还在Jared醉醺醺敬酒的时候搂着他的脖子亲了他的脸颊。

      “真是太蠢了！”Jensen拍拍自己晕乎乎的脑袋低声咒骂着自己醉酒时的失态，看到床头手机才猛然想起他们是今天下午的飞机离开温哥华。昨天早晨经纪人帮他们订票的时候还刻意订了下午的票，就是因为考虑到他们宿醉之后肯定不会早晨准时起来，现在看来这个决定真是无比正确。

      简单的洗漱过后，Jensen想找Jared一起吃饭然后一起去机场，虽然他俩去的目的地不一样，但是飞机起飞的时间是差不多的，可是连续打了两个电话都没有人接。穿好衣服后Jensen决定直接拿着就用了一次的备用钥匙去敲Jared的房门，反正就在对面。

      “叩叩叩——”连敲了三下都没有人回应，Jensen不免有些纳闷，却也担心了起来，“不是吐得晕倒在厕所里了吧？”

      这么想着Jensen就没有再犹豫直接拿着钥匙打开了Jared的屋子，快步走到卧室却看见床上空无一人，被子枕头都还是睡过的痕迹，昨晚穿的衣服和裤子被扔在了地上。

      “Jared？”Jensen从卧室出来走到厨房还是没有看见熟悉的身影，这时隐约听到浴室有动静就立刻往浴室走，“不会真的在厕所吐吧？”

      根本没来得及想那么多，Jensen就直接推开了浴室的门，可是这一推开门后看到的场景让他当场定住了——他看到Jared在花洒的水流下自慰。

      水流的声音加上自己本身的情欲，Jared根本没有注意到身后的门已经被打开，Jensen的双脚就像被灌了铅一样挪不动步子。Jared背对着他一只手撑着墙壁一只手伸到后面努力地戳进自己的后穴，Jensen看到的时候Jared正在伸进第三根手指，旁边的大理石台面上还放着被打开的润滑剂，想象着Jared在他进来之前给手指抹上润滑剂给自己扩张——Jensen从来没觉得自己能硬得这么快。

      当Jared终于伸进第三根手指时，一声美妙的呻吟从他的喉咙涌出，Jensen的嘴唇因为这声音微微抽搐，这声音比他青春期看过的A片女主还要美。眼前的Jared是他从来没看到过甚至都想象不到的Jared，站在花洒下双腿分开撅起屁股在自己手指的操干下放声尖叫。他只觉得喉咙发紧，这个场景让他说不出一句话来，比14岁第一次在电视上看到女孩儿的胸部还要让他心跳加速，比17岁第一次看到漂亮的校花用双唇包裹他的阴茎还要让他血脉喷张，比在那个醉酒夜里第一次操进Jared的身体给他的冲击力更大。

 

      “Fuck！”当Jared的三根手指开始在他的后穴快速进出时，Jensen终于按捺不住了。

      突然出现的声音让Jared受到了极大的惊吓，迅速转过来看到Jensen正两眼放光地看着他，像极了瞄准猎物的野狼，Jared迅速关掉了水龙头，双手挡在身前很难被挡住的完全勃起的阴茎，“Jen……Jensen，你怎么来了？”

      “我是想来找你吃饭然后一起去机场的，结果给你打电话没人接敲门也没人应，就拿着备用钥匙进来了，转了一圈没看到你听到厕所有声音还以为你昨天喝太多在吐就一推门进来了，可是没想到你倒是很忙嘛。”Jensen调笑的语气让Jared更加无地自容，本来就只是自慰被发现，可现在不知道怎么他的心情倒像是出轨被抓包之后的羞愧。

      “我……我在浴室，水声太大我没听见你的电话和敲门声。”

      “我看你是太投入到你的小活动当中去了吧。”Jared的脸因Jensen的话红得发烫，低下头看着自己还硬着的小兄弟完全不知道说什么好，可Jensen要说的还有很多呢，“怎么，你自己玩得爽吗？是你的手指舒服还是我的阴茎舒服？”

      Jared挡着阴茎的手不自觉地捏了一把根部，如果因为Jensen的一句话就射出来他恐怕就在对方面前再也抬不起头了。Jensen说着就一把扯掉了身上的衬衫，盯着Jared的耷拉着的脑袋说：“看着我。”

      Jared照他说的做了，抬头看到了Jensen赤裸的上身下意识地吞咽了一下口水，Jensen身上的肌肉线条确实是没有他明显，肤色也偏白，甚至还有随处可见的小雀斑，可是就是他妈的那么好看。Jensen的手缓缓地解开皮带和纽扣，Jared已经能从那布料被撑起来的程度清楚地看到他的勃起也不比自己差多少。

      Jensen慢慢拉下拉链问道：“我能问你一个问题吗？”

      Jared点点头，Jensen的手伸进裤子里隔着内裤慢慢抚摸，“你刚才把手伸进你的后穴的时候，你在想着谁？”

      Jared显然是没料到Jensen要问他这个，眼睛还从Jensen的裆上挪不开，“啊？我……我没想着谁。”

      “所以你没有想着我喽？”Jensen的手继续他的撸动，按道理本应该听到这个答案稍微有点失望的，可是他的语气反而更加高兴地在挑逗Jared，“没有想着我怎么把你按在这盥洗台上从背后进入你狠狠地操你？也没有想着你的后背抵在冰冷的墙壁上一条腿被抬起来在我快要吸走你嘴里的空气的时候操进你的身体？难道也没有想着你就弯下腰像刚才那样双手掰开臀瓣露出那个要命的小穴求我操你损坏你？”

      “停下！”Jared感觉自己的双腿发软已经快要站不住了，“别再说了……”

      Jensen的手已经能摸到了他内裤上被渗出的前液所打湿的痕迹，“为什么？你这么快就受不了了吗？”

      “我不能……我想要……”Jared的嘴里说着不清不楚的话，他自己都无法确定他到底想要什么，是要Jensen停下别再折磨他还是想要他继续说那些他自己曾在脑海排练过的下流幻想。

      “你想要什么Jared？是想要我刚才说的那些都变成真的吗？还是想让我现在闭嘴离开这里？”

      该死的，Jensen知道都已经到这个地步了，Jared怎么可能会让他离开？可是他要说什么？说他想要Jensen亲自对他实验他的那些下流话吗？Jared咬着下唇像做了一个重大决定一样，“我想要你。”

      “你想要我什么？”

      “我想要你操我！我想要你操我还不行吗？”

      “这样啊……”Jensen露出了一个略带狡黠的微笑，“可是我不是你的男朋友哎，我不应该这样做的。”

      “什么？”Jared仿佛听到了一个天大的笑话，一脸不可思议，“你之前操我的时候可从来没考虑过这个问题！”

      “正是因为如此所以我现在才意识到之前犯了错，我可是一个知错就改的人。”  Jensen半裸着身体裤子解开靠在门框上，一副慵懒的样子，既让Jared觉得性感无比却又恨得牙痒痒。“再说了，你和我都是演员，虽然不是Johnny Depp那样的大牌但是也有几个粉丝啊，没有一段正经的恋爱关系没什么，可是却和同事保持着炮友关系这就不太好了吧？”

      “我说过我会考虑的。”

      “这过了一个月你也该考虑好了吧，我虽然没有自恋到相信自己可以让任何人都能爱上我，可是我确定你是对我有感觉的，我说的对吗？如果你不喜欢我又怎么会一次次地任凭我上你啊，我甚至都不是一个真正的同性恋Jared！”

      “我承认我喜欢你，我承认在洛杉矶你跟我说的时候我就想脑子一热立刻答应你，可是……”Jared也是不懂为什么他们在这样一种尴尬的情况下还要讨论这么严肃的一个问题，“可是从洛杉矶回来之后你没有再提过一次啊，你甚至都对我都没有之前那么亲密，我就以为你只是说说而已逗我开心根本不是认真的。”

      “你是怪我冷落了你？如果我像之前那样每隔一段时间操你一次你才觉得我是喜欢你的吗？”

      “Jensen！”话虽然说的好像是没什么错，可是这个句子从他嘴里出来怎么就听起来这么不舒服呢！

      “你又不是不知道这一个月咱们的拍摄有多么紧张，我不敢打扰你，生怕影响你拍戏的心情耽误整个组的拍摄。你以为我不想靠近你吗？你知道每次遇到和你对戏距离较近的时候我有多想捧着你的脸吻上去吗？”

      Jared从来都没想过Jensen对他的感情也好，欲望也罢，能有如此强烈，其实从一开始的那个美丽的意外到洛杉矶的表白，Jared从头到尾都不敢相信Jensen对他是认真的。原本只是两个寂寞的身体在繁忙的工作中从彼此身上试图找到一种慰藉，可是当他一次又一次让Jensen完全掌控自己的时候，他就已经沦陷了。

      “可我是一个彻彻底底的gay，我现在没有任何想要出柜的意愿，如果你要和我在一起是见不得光的Jensen，我不能和你牵手逛街，我甚至都不能在片场和你亲吻，和我在一起永远都不如和一个女孩儿光明正大。”

      Jensen由原本的调戏的语气变成了异常的认真，“如果我在乎那些东西的话我根本就不会问你这个问题，我可能有时候是冲动的，但我一直都是理性的。”

      “可能没过几天你就会后悔了呢……”

      “我们很可能没多久就会分手，也可能一直在一起好久好久，久到能等到同性恋婚姻在我们的国家彻底合法，这些都有可能发生，可是我绝对不会对现在的选择后悔一分。”

      Jared突然就笑了，“我全裸站在这里竟然还要和你严肃地讨论这个问题。”

      “可以不用讨论直接答应啊，这样我们也就能开始我们的正事儿了。”Jensen的手把裤子拉得更低了一点儿，用充满诱惑的声线说道。

      他还不到24岁，赌一把又能怎样？“好，我答应你。”

 

      Jensen微笑着后背离开了门框，一边脱裤子一边慢慢地往前走，每一个动作都无比地缓慢和色情，他在给Jared表演一个秀，一个能让Jared浑身燥热的脱衣秀。当Jensen脱得一干二净的时候他也刚好走到Jared面前，Jared也索性放下了遮挡的双手，直直地盯着Jensen的眼睛，直到对方托着他的脖子用一个吻消除了他们之间最后的一点距离。

      当四片唇瓣触碰到一起时，两个人就像得了重症渴吻症一样恨不得把自己揉进对方的身体，Jensen的舌头粗暴地伸进Jared的嘴巴，许是因为太久没有亲热，Jensen根本做不到慢慢来，值得高兴的是，Jared也不想。他们的身体紧紧地挨在一起，勃起的阴茎顶着彼此的肚皮，Jensen的右手从Jared的背部滑下毫不费力地在他的后穴伸进了两根手指。

      就在Jensen觉得他再不把他的阴茎操进某个地方他就要发疯了的时候，才终于结束了这个激烈的吻。Jensen按着Jared的肩膀让他转过身背对着自己，镜子里的雾气慢慢散去，两人的轮廓在镜子中渐渐清晰，“把腿分开。”

      Jared分开了双腿，在镜子中的高度明显地矮了一截，Jensen的嘴唇缓缓摩擦他的肩膀，“在我不碰你的这一个月，你有没有想过我？”

      “有……”

      “像现在这样吗？”

      “对……”

      “求我，求我操你。”

      Jared的阴茎已经在射精边缘中很久了，他此刻根本顾不得是否羞耻，毫不犹豫地回答：“求你，操我……”

      Jensen的手按着Jared的肩膀向下让他彻底弯下了腰，没有给他再多反应的时间就用力地插了进去，被充分扩张过的后穴几乎没有什么阻碍就容纳了他粗大的阴茎。“Fuck！”Jared的双手撑在盥洗台上才没有被Jensen过大的力度捅到镜子里去。

      “你想念我吗？你想我的阴茎吗？”Jensen的手停留在Jared的胯骨上缓慢地抽插。

      “Yes……快点儿……求你了……”温柔的逗弄对Jared来说只是一种折磨罢了。

      Jensen没有再逗他，狠狠地操进去，每一下都是整根进入整个拔出，Jared撑着身体的胳膊被盥洗台的坚硬表面咯得生疼，他的身体在Jensen的凶猛撞击下一次次前倾。现在他知道他平时的锻炼在此刻有多么重要了，从二十分钟之前的自慰开始到现在的操弄，他感觉到自己的双腿已经有些发软，尤其是在Jensen碰到他的前列腺之后。

      “啊！Jen……Jensen……”他的尖叫被后穴里猛烈的动作打碎，变得断断续续。

      “我喜欢你叫我的名字，尤其是在你快要高潮的时候。”Jensen的动作越来越快力度也愈加得大，“叫我的名字Jared，叫我的名字……”

      “Jensen……Jensen……Fuck！”还没有叫出第三声Jared就不可抑制地射了出来，粘稠的精液一部分溅到了盥洗台，一部分直接滴到了地上，这次Jensen也没有坚持很久也随后射进了Jared的后穴。

      释放过后的Jensen并没有立刻抽出来而是保持在Jared后穴里的姿势轻轻抽插了几下才拿出来，一丝白浊随着他的动作被带了出来顺着Jared的大腿慢慢流下。

      而Jared转过身来的第一句话却是：“你知道吗，既然和你在一起了，我第一件要求你做的事情就是要让你重新再去正规医院做次检查，我可不想被你传染。”

      他的男朋友果然和正常人的脑回路不太一样，Jensen露出了一个甜蜜的微笑轻轻地在Jared嘴角留下一个吻，“好，听你的。”

 

      他们在一起的第一次性爱过后不但没能抱在一起相拥入眠，甚至连清洗的时间都略显仓促，匆匆忙忙地收拾好行李简单地吃了点儿饭之后两个人就直接去了机场。机场是一个每天都在上演分别的地方，在他们候机的过程中，已经有无数对情侣和家人在他们面前拥抱亲吻互相说着照顾好自己的话。可是他们只能戴着墨镜安安静静地坐在那里，尽可能地低调不要引起注意。

      谁能想到他们在一起的第一天就要分开，Jared要回去奥斯汀陪在家人身边，Jensen要回他在纽约的家，距离对情侣往往都是最大的障碍，而他们又是一对儿还没经历过任何风雨的恋人。

 

      “回去之后你会想我吗？”

      “我会每天给你打电话打到你烦为止。”

      “我们不会在第二季开拍之前就分手了吧？”

      “除非你遇到了比我还帅比我的技术还好能给你更多高潮的男人。”

      “Jensen！”Jared一脸黑线在墨镜下瞪着旁边笑哈哈的人，“我觉得我现在就已经开始后悔了。”

      “那我们现在去厕所吧，我可以再给你一个完美的高潮把你从后悔的那头拉回来。”

      “我讨厌你！”

      “我也爱你。”

 

 

 

 

END

2016.07.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结了，大概会有一两篇黄黄的番外。


	7. Chapter 7

番外一

警告：Phone sex！道具提及！Dirty Talk！

    

      Jensen从来没觉得有一天他竟然会抱怨他的假期时间过长，因为他们的剧只播了一季所以也并没有很多活动需要他们参加，三个月的假期对他来说不像以往地舒服而是难捱的煎熬。

好吧，他承认温哥华的冬天对他来说很冷，他也承认每天拍戏8到10个小时真的很累，可是该死的他现在就是想回去，想见到Jared，想和他挤在一张床上，想对他做很多很多不可说的事。

      他已经是28岁的成年男人了，可是现在却像个18岁的蠢男孩儿一样，每天醒来的时候想到的是之前在Jared醒来时看到那漂亮的睫毛盖在眼睛上的样子。吃着母亲做的饭想的却是Jared大口咬汉堡的样子，晚上一个人躺在床上时的心情更加不用说了，几乎每天的晚上都是伴着自己勃起的阴茎入眠的，有时候会想着Jared的样子手淫，而有时候他就干脆不管它，毕竟在幻想中的高潮过后只会更加空虚。

      回到家里第二周的时候Jensen觉得自己就快要发疯了，他从来没有这么强烈地想念过一个人。这天晚上Jensen早早地摆脱了几位朋友的热情纠缠，晚上一回来就迫不及待地冲进了房间锁上了门。仿佛像在军队一样争分夺秒地脱掉外套和鞋子后就扑到床上拨通了Jared的电话，短暂的嘟声后那边接起了电话：“Hello！”

      “嘿！”刚才的仓促动作让Jensen有些气喘，“你要睡了吗？”

      “刚洗了澡，准备看会儿书然后就睡了。”Jared调整了一个舒服点儿的姿势靠在床头继续说道：“你怎么了？找我有什么急事儿吗？听你声音好像很着急。”

      “我想你了Jared。”

      Jared忍不住笑出声，“你昨天已经说过了Jensen，包括前天、大前天和之前的每一天。”

      “怎么？你这么快就已经对我不耐烦了吗？”

      “没有啊。”Jared有那么一瞬间突然觉得自己才是这段感情中年长的那个，而Jensen似乎才是那个需要时刻安慰的人，“只是以前没想到你在恋爱之后会变成这样。”

      “不是恋爱之后会变成这样。”Jensen一只手拿着电话用另一只手一个个解开衬衫的扣子，“是喜欢上你之后才变成了这样。”

      “噢……”谁能想到仅仅是一句简简单单的情话却能让Jared又红了脸。

      “你刚洗完澡是吧？”电话那头传来淡淡的一声回应，虽然Jensen也很想继续和他的恋人说一些蠢透了的甜言蜜语，可是今天晚上他有更想要做的事，“我猜你现在一定闻起来很好，说起来我还不知道你家里的洗发水和沐浴露是什么味道的呢。”

      “我也不清楚，我妈妈买的，放在那里我就用了，反正没有什么怪味。”

      “你现在是不是只穿了一条内裤？”话说到这里Jared才反应过来Jensen今天打电话过来绝不仅仅是跟他说想念道晚安那么简单。“我穿了睡衣的。家里还有我父母和妹妹呢，我怎么可能只穿着一条内裤到处跑。”

      Jensen已经成功地脱掉了衬衫，手指开始向牛仔裤进发，“那现在去锁上你的卧室门，把睡衣脱掉躺在床上。”

      尽管他已经猜了个大概，可是还是要再确认一下对方是不是真的要和他做那件他以为的事，“你要干什么？”

      “我觉得，你已经知道我想要做什么了。”

      Jared咬着嘴唇短暂地犹豫过后走到门口锁上了卧室门，接着又走到桌子前打开了音响放了一首不算特别吵闹但是也足够掩人耳目的摇滚乐，然后才从脖子上拽掉睡衣踢掉睡裤重新回到床上拿起电话，“我好了。”

      “过去几天你有想过我吗？”Jensen用一只手灵巧地解开了皮带，“我是说，在性这方面。”

      “啊？噢……”Jared吞吞吐吐着没有正面回应，Jensen拉开了拉链把手伸进了内裤，“我就当做是有过了。”

      Jensen往后靠了靠，听到电话那头隐约传来的音乐声突然就笑了，“你是因为怕等会儿叫的声音太大所以才开了音乐吗？”Jared因为这句话脸更红了，甚至内裤里的阴茎因这可能，哦不，一定会出现的事而抽动。

      “你还想得挺周到，我保证你这个音乐没有白开。”Jensen的阴茎在右手的动作下渐渐硬挺，“你为我硬了吗Jared？”

      “是的。”想到已经锁了门的事实Jared索性直接脱掉了内裤赤裸着躺在床上。Jensen露出了一个满意的笑容，继续问道：“你上次高潮是什么时候？”

      “昨天早晨……我醒来前正在做梦。”

      “你梦到了什么？”

      “我梦到了你……你给我口交……”Jared用修长的手指包裹住阴茎，想象着那是Jensen湿润的嘴唇。

      “哈，不赖嘛。告诉我你的感觉，告诉我你梦里的每一个细节。”

      “我们刚拍完一场戏，Kim说下场戏还需要再准备一下场地，然后你就把我拉到了拖车里面。”Jensen的脑海里不禁也开始演示起了这个画面，不得不说他很喜欢这个主意，也许在他们7月份开始拍摄第二季的时候他会很愿意时不时地来这么一出。

      Jared继讲述他昨天的梦境，可是明显声音里已经多了一分急促，“你没说一句话就把我抵在门上跪下去给我口交。”

      “告诉我我用了多久的时间让你射了出来。”

      “我不知道，反正我醒来后我的内裤已经被毁了。”

      Jensen的阴茎在手里完全勃起，“听起来真性感，光是想着这个画面我就已经硬得像石头了。你现在在想着什么？你的阴茎在我嘴里还是我的阴茎在你的嘴里？你已经把手指伸进你的小穴了吗？”

      “没有……”

      “现在代替我把手伸进去Jared，我猜你的卧室里应该有润滑剂吧。”

      Jared从床头抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂，而此时看起来两只手完全不够用，只好把手机摁开了免提，在屁股下垫上一个枕头摆好姿势向后穴伸进一根手指。“你有振动棒或者假阳具吗？”

      耳边突然传来的大了很多的声音让Jared瞬间心揪了起来，卧室外面应该不会听见吧？他可是开着摇滚乐呢，肯定不会听见的。这么催眠着自己Jared才回到Jensen的问题上来，“我承认有时候我是有点饥渴的，可是我也没有饥渴到那种地步！我从来没有用过玩具Jensen！”

      虽然看不到可是Jensen完全想象得到电话那头一只手指埋在后穴一只手握着阴茎，因为害羞和生气而脸红的样子，Jensen忍不住大笑，“这有什么不好意思的呢？想要性很正常想要享受高潮更加正常了，改天我就送你几个玩具寄过去，或者直接可以当作给你的24岁的生日礼物！你喜欢这个主意吗？”

      “你知道吗，如果你再这样贫嘴我可能在我生日之前就要和你提出分手了。”

      “那怎么行！况且和我分手了你不是更需要那些玩具来满足你了吗？”

      Jared仰望着天花板，忍不住翻了一个大大的白眼，“我现在可以挂断电话吗？我开始后悔答应你这个愚蠢的提议了。”

      “你伸进几根手指了？”

      “两根。”Jared都没注意到在刚才和Jensen斗嘴的十多秒里他竟然没有停下用手指操进自己的屁股。

      “这样你还说你不爱这个主意吗？你绝对比你想象得要爱。”

      无奈地意识到Jensen说的似乎是对的，“闭嘴！”

      “我这几天在家没事的时候在网上搜了很多有关于同性性爱的东西，毕竟对于这方面我还算是个新手，不过有趣的是我倒是真的还蛮喜欢一些有意思的小东西的。”Jared默默地在心里暗自腹诽，不知道他的男朋友又看到了一些什么东西，但是有一点他可以肯定，就是不管是什么东西，最终的都是用来欺负他的。

      “你知道我从来没和女孩儿尝试过这种性爱，所以有些东西虽然一直都知道但是也没见过，比如肛塞，我真的很想看着你屁股里塞着我亲手放进去的肛塞在片场完成每一场戏。你喜欢那样吗Jared？那样拍完戏回去之后我就根本不用给你扩张可以直接轻而易举地插进去。”

      Jared没有撒谎，他确实从来没有用过任何的玩具，但他在网上见过那些玩意儿，有些说实话是他永远都不会尝试的，但是有些他还是有那么一点点冲动想要去试试，这其中就包括肛塞。“你的粉丝知道在你那么一副正经的面貌下面脑子里装的东西都有多变态吗？”

      “嘿！这根本算不上变态好吗？尤其是在我看到了网上各种各样奇奇怪怪的道具之后，这已经算是最普通的了，而且我猜你的粉丝也不会知道他们的偶像会在听到要被塞上肛塞之后硬得更厉害。”

      “Fuck！”Jared在后穴里伸进了第三根手指，另一只手也没停下加快了撸动着阴茎的速度。

      “我就知道。”Jensen因为Jared从唇间溢出的呻吟掐住根部才没能瞬间射出来。“你要射了吗Jared？仅仅是听着我可能要对你做的那些事你就已经硬得发痛了是不是？”

      “嗯……”Jared的双眼紧闭着，下唇被牙齿咬得发红，“我想……”

      Jensen握着电话的手用力到骨节都泛白了，耳边Jared的喘息和不合时宜的摇滚乐搭在一起却成了此刻最强效的催情剂。Jared的三根手指在后穴里用力地抽插分剪，滚烫的阴茎也到了射精的边缘，“说句话Jensen，说点什么，我需要你……我需要听到你的声音。”

      “你就要射了吗宝贝？我也快要射了，你都不知道你的呻吟有多性感，我希望我现在操的不是我的拳头而是你的屁股，我敢肯定那绝对会比现在的我要美妙一万倍！你是不是也这么想的Jared？你是不是也希望你屁股里的不是你的手指而是我粗大的阴茎？”Jared的呼吸因为这一连串的下流话变得更加急促，如果没有音乐做掩饰恐怕从楼下客厅都能听到他的浪叫，“回答我Jared。”

      “是的Jensen……”

      “从你嘴巴里听到我的名字，太美了。我就要射了……为我高潮Jared，我想要听着你高潮宝贝。”

      “嗯……啊……”几乎是同时电话两头都传来了一声呻吟，甚至都无法比较谁的声音更大一些，两个人的精液沾满了他们的手。

      高潮过后是短暂的沉默，从电话里只能听到两人粗重的喘息和仍在继续的音乐，Jensen先调整了呼吸说道：“刚才真是我经历过最性感的事情之一了。”

      “好吧，我没法跟你争论这个。”

      “我们最好该去清洗一下了，我想你Jared，等不及想要见你了。”

      “我也想你，晚安Jensen。”

      “晚安。”

 

      简单地清理过后，Jared还给自己的屋子喷了点儿香水，他可不想一会儿被妹妹闯进来闻到浓浓的精液味道。想要下楼去拿点儿饮料的他刚一打开门就碰到了从另一间屋子里出来的戴着耳机的妹妹，“嘿！”

      “伙计，你真的得适当压低一下你的声音，我不想在我看书的时候身后的背景音乐是我哥哥沉迷在性爱里的呻吟。”

      “啊？”Jared一下目瞪口呆不知道该说什么，唯一能感觉到的就是他的脸烫得像一个发烧的病人。

      “哦对了，提醒一下你下次的时候你可能想再把音乐声开大一点，或者尽量压低你的声音？”

      “我……那……”尴尬的Jared支支吾吾完全不知所措。

      “没事的Jared，我理解。”Megan笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“下次回家的时候可以把你的神秘男朋友带回来见见嘛。”

      Jared望着消失在楼道里的妹妹的身影，突然一点儿也不想喝饮料了。


End file.
